The College Escapade
by kaiistar
Summary: Edward & Jasper are off too college. Can their relationship survive little time to spend together, and a Jealous roommate? Will they forgive each other or will an attack destroy them. AH E/J Slash sequel to The Awakening. Playlist included
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

Taylor Swift - Change

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A few weeks after we found out everyone at school supported us; we received our acceptance letters to the University of Seattle. Edward was taking his pre med and I was taking English Lit and History Majors. We had decided that we both wanted to stay close to home, but the community college in Port Angeles didn't offer Edward's Premed or allow me to take my double major.

Today was grad day.

Renee had all of us move into the Cullen household last month. I was sitting on the counter downstairs, in my suit and drinking coffee. Alice was upstairs helping Renee get ready while Edward was getting himself ready. Bella was sitting with me at the table in the kitchen.

I was nervous as hell and scared to shit of what the future will bring.

"Oh Jasper" Bella muttered as she stood and came to wipe the tears that were sliding down my face. I was really upset about leaving. I'd miss the girls; I was going to miss forks. I chuckled mentally at that thought. Edward and I were being forced to stay in separate dorms and we couldn't afford to get an apartment. With the amount of work both of our degrees' were going to demand from us, we didn't have the time to work to be able to afford an apartment. That was the same reason we weren't going to be able to spend a lot of time together. I missed him already.

Alice came down the stair and saw me, she turned around silently and I heard her bellow "EDWARD!" From the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Alice?" He yelled back.

"Jasper" She responded and I heard his feet pound down the stairs.

He came into the kitchen so fast Bella barely had him to let me go before I was wrapped up in Edward' arms.

"Jasper, baby?" He whispered.

"I'm scared"

Edward sighed. I'd been a mess since we received our acceptance letters, and dorm information. My course load and book list was over whelming, and I burst into tears when Edward told me where his dorm was. So this was a normal thing lately.

"Jasper, we'll work together in the library, and spend our weekends together. We'll eat dinner together and watch a movie once a week. We'll be okay baby. Please stop worrying so much."

He wiped the remaining tears from my face just as Renee and Carlisle came into the room.

Renee sighed and Carlisle rubbed my back. I sniffed and smiled.

"It's time to go"

Edward helped me off the counter, and held my hand.

The ceremony was beautiful, and when they played Graduation from Vitamin C, I started crying. Edward was way up in the front and me at the back as we were seated in alphabetical order.

When they let us go, I just sat there in my seat. Carlisle was the first to get to me and he pulled me into a fatherly hug. Edward was next to me an instant later caressing my face while his father hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you both" Carlisle whispered to us. I just cried harder.

I managed to calm down enough for pictures, they were difficult.

Dinner was amazing and Edward didn't want to stay for the dance. We ended up heading over to a party at Jessica's Acreage.

We all hung around, away from the fire. Jessica knew that we were coming, so she set up her living room for a place for all of us to hang. She also kept the fire in the yard near the stream at the very back of her property, that way we could roam around outside.

Edward and I tuck with each other, and drank a little too much. But we were okay. Alice was wasted and Bella had a few drinks. I ended up calling Carlisle to come get us. Renee came and drove Edward's Volvo home, much to his displeasure. I tried to carry Alice to the car, but was unsteady on my feet, so Edward took her, and I limbered behind them. I fell asleep in the car, and Edward nudged me away. I went up to bed, and Edward followed after he put Alice in her bed. I was asleep before he entered the room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay Guys. I kind of skimmed over the grad ceremony and the party. They're fun when you're doing it, but you're usually to drunk to remember the after party. And the ceremony is freaking boring. So I skimmed. Hope it all works out for you later.

Thanks guys!


	2. Moving In and Mew Friends

Disclaimer: SM owns all

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I dropped the last box on the floor and sank down onto the empty bed. Edward followed me and swiped the sweat from his forehead. Carlisle and Renee were moving the girls into their apartment in Seattle and Edward was helping me finish move into my dorm. We had moved him into his dorm earlier in the day. Edward kissed my chest softly and began moving up. He captured my lips and gently sucked on my top lip. I moaned and pushed my hips into his. We both groaned and I reached to undo his shirt. I pulled it off his arms and turned us. I kissed down his chest and licked the line of his pants. Just as I was reaching to undo his pants and the door slammed open. Edward was so startled he pushed me right off the bed. He scrambled to get his shirt on as I watched a tall man calm himself from his laugher.

He reached his hand to help me up with a smile.

"I'm James"

"I'm Jasper, this is my boyfriend Edward" I said with a smile and stretched my hand to help Edward off the bed. We all shook hands.

"How long have you two been together?" James asked me with a bit of flirt.

"Almost a year" Edward responded dryly. He caught James attempt and didn't like it.

I knew I needed to defuse the situation, so I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled.

"Come on baby, we need to unpack your dorm. Your roommate should be there by now" Edward nodded, and followed me to the door.

"Nice meeting you Edward!" James called "See you after Jasper"

I cringed. He was going to be a pain.

Edward and I arrived 15 minutes later, and after many words of disgust towards James.

Chuckling we entered his dorm to hear moaning.

We looked at each other and I cleared my throat. A muffled "shit" and "Fuck" could be heard, then a "Okay we're decent"

I tried to stifle my laugher, as Edward and I entered the room hand in hand.

Sitting there on one of the beds was a man who looked line a line backer, with broad shoulders and short dark hair. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair, and who looked like a model.

They caught sight of us, and smiled. The man stood and then reached a hand out to the girl. Turning to us he introduced them.

"I'm Emmett; this is my girlfriend, Rosalie"

"I'm Edward, this is my boyfriend Jasper" He muttered.

"That's cool" Emmett said. I looked at him in shock.

"My brother Garrett is gay. So I have no issues with gay guys. Just don't try anything Edward and we'll be okay" I smiled while Edward nodded.

We all talked as we unpacked. Edward and Emmett ended up sharing the book shelf. Emmett's half was filled with DVD's and games while Edward filled his with his School books, and a few books from our bedroom. After everything was unpacked Edward sank to the bed and pulled me down beside him.

"I'm staving now" I smiled.

Edward nodded when his stomach rumbled at my words.

I chuckled and got off the bed. Edward followed. I turned to Emmett and Rose.

"Wanna join us?"

"Sure, I know just the place!" Emmett exclaimed and bounded gracefully for a man his size out the door. Rose just shook her head and muttered under her breath, "All that man does is eat"

I laughed, and she smiled. We all got to know each other over dinner. We talked about our relationships and how we met. We all laughed at jokes Emmett kept popping out like gunfire. My stomach and sides hurt by the time we left. We had made a pact with Emmett and Rose saying that if there's a sock on the door, then don't enter. Edward went with me and helped me unpack. James was no where to be found when we returned. After moving a bunch of James' things from my half of the room, we put everything away. Afterwards Edward and I laid down on my bed and watched a movie. I was curled up in his arms, and when I looked up when the movie was over, he was fast asleep. After switching off the TV, I pulled the covers up and snuggled into Edward's chest.

I was jolted awake when the door slammed into the wall and a very drunk James stumbled into the room loudly. Edward growled deep in his chest, still mostly asleep. I rolled out of the bed and turned to James.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I helped him to his bed.

"I'm drunk!" He said a little loudly.

Edward groaned, and sat up. "I noticed" I mutter as I turned to climb back into bed.

I fell asleep shortly after joining Edward back in bed again. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, and someone snoring roughly. I groaned into Edward's chest and tried to burry my head into his chest. I felt Edward's chest shake in silent laughter.

"He's been snoring like that for 3 hours now. I haven't gotten much sleep since he came in"

I nodded into his chest. "What time is it?"

"8"

"Let's get up, grab something to eat and see if we can't get some time at you're place..." I muttered "Alone" I added in a sultry voice as I ground my morning wood into his leg.

He nodded and I climbed from bed. We went down to the dorm calf, and used our student cards to get breakfast. After we ate we headed to Edward's dorm. Emmett woke up when we entered. Smiling he got dressed and left the room. Edward slipped a sock over the door, and stalked back to me, climbing back onto the bed. He captured my lips with his, and I trailed my hands down his sides. I pulled his shirt up and he pulled mine off. I ran my hands down his chest and started to undo his pants. He growled and grabbed my wrists. He pulled them above my head and leaned forward to pin me to the bed. I struggled in mock, and growled at him. He chuckled and kissed my neck. Slowly he lowered his hips to mine and ground into me. I moaned and he laced our fingers.

He ground our erections together for a while. I felt my orgasm growing and bit down on his shoulder. He chuckled and whispered in my ear "Cum for me" then ground harder.

I moaned and exploded in my pants. Edward stroked my face while I came down from my high.

"Now my pants are dirty" I muttered.

"I know" He chuckled "Don't move your hands."

I was turned on again by the soft commanding tone in his voice and complied.

Edward bent down and removed my pants then his. He stroked himself, and then slipped a condom on. He lubed himself, and then me, turning me painfully erect again not 10 minutes after my last orgasm. He pressed his head to my opening, and then slid inside of me. I moaned and he whispered "I love you Jasper"

I moaned out "I love you more Edward"

He caressed my cheek with a smile then started moving within me.

His face quickly became a mask of pleasure, and he started moaning with each thrust. His hands slid up from my hips, my chest, neck, arms and his fingers tangled with mine. He kissed my forehead, cheeks, eyes, nose and finally my lips. The kiss was gentle and passionate at first but quickly became heated as we climbed the ladder to ecstasy. My erection was trapped between our stomachs and was being rubbed as we bucked towards each other. I moaned at the feelings, and arched into Edward. He was flicking my nipple with his tongue while it was pinched between his teeth. My hands were still stuck above my head and I was climbing closer and closer. I grunted "I'm soo close"

"Me too baby" Edward panted, and then bit down on the sensitive skin in my neck.

I exploded and shot across the sky, the stars that evaded my vision whipped past me and blinding speeds. I faintly heard Edward's muffled "Jasper!" follow soon after. He collapsed to my chest, and wrapped his legs under mine, and his arms around my shoulders. I winced when he pulled out, a little tender from the rough thrusts.

He caressed my face as he cuddled to my side. We quickly fell asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay guys!

This is the next chapter. The next one is happy two. One of my amazing reviewers reminded me of adding things I forgot about. Hehe! Makes my story longer.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to look for a song, so I'll post it in the ending of the next chapter!

Thanks and don't forget Reviews make my heart fly and my soul smile!

Sides I like to hear what you guys want!

Kai


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight! Which makes me sad.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Edward and I had a week before classes started. We spent the week together, walking the campus, learning where our classes will be, and the area around the campus. We spent most of our nights in his dorm, watching movies and TV with Emmett and Rose, and playing games with Emmett. The night before classes started Edward took me to my dorm and shoved me into the shower. When I got out he had laid out some clothes on my bed, and left a note.

_Jasper;_

_Wear what I've laid out for you. I'll be back in 20 minutes. _

_Love;_

_Edward_

I did as he asked and sat on my bed while I waited. James never seemed to be around when I was at the dorm. He always came home drunk so I tended to try to stay at Edward's. There was a rule that once school started we had to sleep in our own dorms. It was going to be hard not to sleep with him. We've spent every night together since the second month of our relationship.

There was a knock on the door. When I opened it Edward was standing outside my door with Alice, and Bella.

I smiled and all but shoved Edward out of the way to hug the girls.

"I've missed you" I gushed.

Alice giggled and Bella smiled. I turned to see Edward had a slight frown on his face. I all put threw myself into his arms. I hit him so hard he stumbled back into the wall. I kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you!" over and over. He chuckled and squeezed one more time before he let go and wrapped his arm around my waste. He had grown tall than me in the last year. It was weird at first having to tilt my face up, but I soon noticed that I enjoyed it.

We all went out to a nice restaurant, and Edward footed the bill with his credit card.

Dinner was nice and we all caught up on the last two weeks. After dinner we went out to a movie. Alice and Bella had afternoon classes tomorrow so they left after the movie.

Edward and I traveled back to the dorm. When we pulled up to his dorm, there was a guard there who was asking for dorm ID.

"Class doesn't technically start until tomorrow!" Edward whined to the man.

"Sorry boys. I know you two always spend your nights together here, but I have orders, and I'd get major shit and so would you. " He sighed opening the door, and holding his arm out to block me. Edward sandwiched his arm between us and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'll pick you up in the morning" And with that he disappeared into his building.

The guard smiled and sighed out "Sorry Son. I hate making you two stay apart, but I have to."

I nodded and clapped the guy on the shoulder, "Thanks Tom"

Tom was the guard that is always posted outside of Edward's dorm. After him catching us doing a little more than innocent kissing in the door way, he asked us how we got together. We've had many an hour long conversations between just stopping by and coming in for the night. Tom supported us, his sister is gay.

I tregged back to my dorm. There was a curfew for tonight. Everyone had to be in by 10. The campus bar was closed, as with any place around campus. James was in the room by the time I entered.

I immediately tried to sleep, but slumber would not come to me. I headed out into the showers. Thinking a warm shower would relax me. I still couldn't find sleep. I laid in bed until midnight. Finally I decided that I would head down to the gym and see if I couldn't work myself into slumber. I checked my phone on my way down the hall to see three texts from Edward. All were about how he missed me being in his arms, and that he was having trouble sleeping. I replied that I had the same problem and was going to run in the gym. He responded immediately with a funny Emmett sleeping story.

I was now in the gym and on the treadmill. I was wearing a pair of PJ pants and runners only. I kicked up the speed and kept up my text messaging with Edward until 4 am. He finally convinced me to stop running and try to sleep again. I went back to my room after a shower and climbed back into bed. I fell asleep about 45 minutes after lying down. It was a good thing class didn't start until 10 the next day.

Edward met me in the morning outside the dorm. We walked to the cafeteria and ate breakfast together. After a quick kiss he headed off to his building and I headed off to the English building. The morning classes were all boring. I have Intro to English lit, then Intro to history, and because I was taking a double major, a study course. Edward had class during our normal lunch break, just for today. I ate with Emmett and Rose. We all had become good friends in the week before classes. My afternoon schedule was War history, Theories on battle, and Literary works of the past. Edward text messaged me after his final class. I was in my fourth class, English. I had an arm load of reading, and homework from my afternoon classes.

_E: Meet?_

_J: Dinner then library_

_E: Homework already?_

_J: I need to read a bloody library by the end of the week and my Battle theory class wants us to work out a scenario._

_E: Ok, Dinner then Library._

_J: See you in the cafe, baby_

_E: There already_

I walked into the cafeteria a short time later. After getting a sandwich and coffee I sat with Edward, and we ate.

"How was your day?" I asked him on our way to the library.

"Shitty because I missed you" I blushed and pushed him.

"Kiss ass" I chuckled.

"Maybe" was all her replied.

I sat and worked on my scenario for over 3 hours. Edward had finished his homework, and was working my shoulders while I cursed and muttered to myself. This scenario was complicated. I love war history. I love the strategies and plans that they came up with, the lessons we learned from mistakes of those in our past. It was all fascinating to me. After the three hours I was finally satisfied that I had a half way decent scheme, Edward packed my things up and we went to lay in the grass in the court yard.

He laid back on the grass I cuddled up to his side.

"Jasper, I've never seen you so frustrated, Are you okay?"  
I nodded "Yea, just so little sleep last night, combined with the world's most bullshit war scenario, it was frustrating. I'd plan something then find out that it wouldn't work. Too much incline, no trench dug and not enough time to dig one, so I had to back track. I'm sure that all my work was at least 10 pages. He wanted to see our though processes, and how we'd deal with the world's so unthinkable situation"

Edward nodded and smiled "You know I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Yea, I do. I'm waiting for you to break out the medical lingo" I chuckled.

He laughed. "Apparently we'll be leaving each other in the dark when we talk about class."

"For the most part" I responded, and leaned up to kiss him. We fooled around for a while until it was too cold to remain outside. He walked me to my dorm and kissed my forehead, then left to go to his.

Since the first day, Edward would meet me outside in the morning; we'd spend lunch together, dinner, and study in the library. We'd spend some time either in his dorm or mine and watch TV and movies. We'd spend weekends with Emmett and Rose.

It was about a month and a half after classes started that Emmett decided we needed a night out. He dragged us out to the campus bar. Edward and I were sitting at a table drinking while Emmett was up getting Rose a drink and she was dancing with a few of her friends. James suddenly plopped down beside us.

"Hello My Favorite gay friends" He said loudly in his drunken stupidity.

"Hello James" Edward said indifferently.

"Wanna know why you're my favorite?" He asked inclining his stupid head.

"Because you're both Hot!" He bellowed.

I groaned and Edward glared at him.

"What do you want James?" Edward asked in a hard tone.

"You two" He spoke seriously, and evenly

"No!" Edward spoke and stood. He reached for my hand and pulled me up with him.

We walked over to Emmett, and joined him at the Bar.

"James?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, he wants to be with us apparently" I remarked.

Edward growled, "Whoa Edward, chill dude. He's just a jack ass. He only says that shit to rile you up. I've told you that before." Emmett said.

Edward just nodded. I went off to the bathroom at some point that night, and James followed.

"Hello Sexy" He whispered in my ear while I was going to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the bathroom stall. I shoved him hard and he stumbled onto the toilet. I kicked him in the leg, and zipped my pants at a run. I ran right into Emmett who was heading to the bathroom himself. He took in my panicked expression. "Jasper?" He asked

"James" I breathed "attacked me, I managed to get him off" I shuddered.

Emmett's face grew from concerned to pissed.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"I think he's in a stall" Emmett started to stalk into the bathroom, but I grabbed him arm.

"He's not worth the trouble Em"

"But you are. I hate people like that. Edward had a right to be worried"

"What?"

"Edward was worried about you. He told me all about James' actions even after you made it clear that you two are committed and completely together"

I nodded. "I noticed that too. But I can take care of myself"

Emmett nodded "Did you at least hurt him"  
I nodded. "I shoved him onto the open toilet, and kicked his leg giving him a Charlie horse. His ass is probably stuck in the toilet"

Emmett laughed and slapped me on the back, "way to go Jasper!"

I laughed with him. "Just don't tell Edward. His temper is harder to control that yours is. He can get majorly pissed when it comes to how people treat me"

"I know, he almost broke the TV when he was explaining the shit James' been pulling"

I nodded.

The night went on without another hitch and I went home fairly wasted. James never came home that night.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

K Guys remember to review. I'll post the songs soon.

XOXO


	4. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: SM owns all….. FUCK!!! Hehe

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It's been over a month since James and the bathroom. He hasn't tried anything. He still comes stumbling in around 5, drunk, high I wonder sometimes and looking like he fucked and ran. He always flashed me a scowl as I helped him to bed, and tried to sleep myself. James sometimes didn't even come home at night and then he'd come stumbling in around 5. I had complained to the dorm adviser, and so had others. His side was stinky and I've never seen him do laundry.

Edward met me that morning with a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just… this morning because… we haven't really had anytime to ourselves"

I chuckled, "Edward, baby. It's okay love. I have too"

He smiled and pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead. Everyone knew we're together now, and we've heard little about if from people.

Edward was a little late for lunch, so when Emmett and Rose sat beside me, Emmett started questioning me about James. I told him about James' actions lately, and that he's been leaving me alone for the most part. Emmett nodded. He's a year older than Edward and I, and has come to see us as his little brothers. He's always acting like a big brother around me, overly protective.

Lunch went as normal once Edward arrived. Tonight was Friday, and we were going out again.

After classes, we all met up for dinner, and then we went back to our dorms to change. I walked to Edward's dorm and met Rose outside.

We got the boys from their room, and we couples walked hand in hand to the campus bar.

We drank for a while and eventually Edward pulled me up to dance. Rose was wasted and so was Emmett. When the bar closed Edward and I split to take our stupidly drunk friends home. We were now allowed guests for the weekends so Edward said he as going to drop Emmett and Rose off in the dorm and then meet me at mine after I dropped Laurent and Victoria, Rose's best friend and her boyfriend in their room in the same dorm as mine.

After dropping them off I went up to the dorm I headed up to my room. James was there already which surprised me.

He seemed out of it when I came in. I wasn't sure what the look was that he gave me. I sat on my bed and flipped through the infomercials that seem to consist of night time TV. James sat up and walked to the door, then back to his bed and back to the door. He did this for a few minutes. He stepped to me finally and smiled a little wickedly. I inched back in my bed as James leaned down. He pushed me into the wall and brought his lips to mine. I tried to push him off of me, kicking and punching him. James pushed my hands down to the bed. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I bit it, hard.

Edward walked in then and stopped dead in his tracks. James just stood with a smug smile on his lips.

"Jasper, now we don't have to hide anymore" James cooed. Edward spun on his heal and ran down the hall. I heard a sob rip from his chest as he rounded to the stairs. I turned and punched James in the face. He roared and swung at me. We got into a fight now, I managed to his in the nose again and he roared "You broke my nose!"

"You fucking asshole!" I growled and pounced at him. He stopped me with a fist to the stomach. I managed to get back onto my feet and we circled each other.

"Why did you kiss me?" I yelled.

"Because I want you" he growled.

"Well I am happily in love stupid!"

I kicked him in the shin and dropped to my knees trying to sac him.

He growled and danced out of the way, his foot swung and connected with the side of my face.

Everything went dark.

**ED POV**

I just ran. I saw the shock and anger on Jasper's face after the words James spoke. I just couldn't understand it. I didn't know weather to believe James or not. I wasn't sure if Jasper would cheat or not. It didn't seem like him, but I leant a long time ago not to expect anything from him, reactions wise. He always surprised me. I ran into the dorm building and slammed the door. I ran straight into the bathroom and slammed that. I head Emmett's sleepy drunk "Edward?"

I hit the floor on my knees and broke down sobbing. After a few seconds I heard Emmett pound on the door and slightly panicked "EDWARD"

I just sobbed harder, I started to notice black spots in my vision and that's when I realized I was hyperventilating. Shortly after I felt the tightness in my chest and I started to panic. I started to worry about going into a panic attack. I could faintly hear Emmett and Rose's pleas to get me to open the door. I noticed that I was in full out panic attack and tried to get myself into a ball. I noticed the dark spots getting larger and fill my vision just as the door flew open and Emmett barreled in.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay guys!

I know I've been lacking shit with the play list. Sorry.

So I've decided that every 5 chapters I'll post an 'play list update' If I have a song picked out for the chapter I'll defiantly post it. But I'll post the update anyways.

I know it was a rough chapter for them both. The next is Emmett's POV and I'll probably post it with this one. I dunno yet. Can't have it burning up my freaking hard drive, but I wanna make this story last as long as I can. Pout. I hate being bored so I decide to write up a storm... I'll need to find a way to make this longer. Hehe. I don't wanna let these two go. P.S. Rosie is super nice in this story. Not super bitch.

Reviews plz!!!!


	5. Let the Aftermath Begin

Disclaimer: SM owns all….. FUCK!!! Hehe

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Emmett POV**

I don't even remember getting back to the dorm or why Rose was in Edward's bed. I heard a few running foot steps then the door to the dorm slam into the wall. I heard a hard sob then the bathroom door slam shut and lock.

"Edward?" I groaned out. I heard the sobs again and rushed to the door.

"EDWARD! OPEN THE DOOR" I bellowed.

Rose rushed to my side and helped me bang on the door.

The sobs started to turn quickly into hard fast breaths.

"He's hyperventilating!" Rose rushed out

I started to ram the door with my shoulder, while Rose kept begging him to open the door.

I broke through the doorway, and saw Edward curled into a ball. His eyes were blank and he was still breathing hard.

"Jasper" He breathed before he went limb and fell over. I looked at Rose who nodded and turned for the door.

"Get out of my way!" I could hear her yelling. I scooped up Edward and rushed him to the med centre at the university.

I slammed through the doors backwards and started yelling

"HELP!"

Two nurses ran at me and started spitting questions so fast my head spun.

"STOP!"

I took a breath and laid him onto the bed they indicated.

"He came home really upset, and locked himself into the bathroom of our dorm. My girlfriend is a second year nursing student. She said something about hyperventilating and panic" I shouted over them talking.

Another nurse came and led me into the waiting room. I retold the whole thing to her, and she nodded.

"Is he with someone?"

I nodded "Jasper Whitlock"

"No I he dating someone"

I nodded again slightly annoyed, "Yes Jasper Whitlock. They've been together for over a year and half."

She nodded and left to go call him.

Five minutes later Rose was helping a beat up Jasper into the centre.

I stood and rushed to them

"JASPER!" I yelled as he stumbled. He and Rose managed to right him and his head snapped up to me. "What happened?"

"J…J..." He fell to his knees weeping. I leaned down and scooped him off the floor.

Rose finished for him.

"James kissed him, Edward walked in, Jasper hit James, they fought, and one of the James' cronies clocked him in the head. When I got there a few people were trying to wake him. He might have a slight concussion and a deep cut in the back of his head."

"Emmett, why are you here?" Jasper gasped.

"Edward had a panic attack, I rushed him in"

Jasper sprang from his bed, and grabbed my shirt, "WHERE?" He bellowed. I pushed him back onto the bed.

"Jasper Calm down!" I yelled.

He just kept struggling.

"JASPER!" I bellowed receiving a few screams from startled staff.

"He's fine; one of the nurses has him in a room. He's okay"

Jasper settled a little, and Rose held his hand while the nurse stitched his forehead. I sat in the room with Edward, while he slept. Rose popped her head in and said she was taking Jasper back to my dorm and to meet them there when I could.

I ended up spending the whole night and half the day with Edward. Finally the released him, and I carried him home. Edward cried the whole way there.

"I don't want to see him" He sniffed from my shoulder.

"It's not his fault Edward" I sighed softly.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" He bellowed.

I sighed. I'd been trying for over an hour to get him to listen to me. Rose had text me to tell me Jasper and her were back at Jasper's dorm. I got Edward into bed, and covered him up.

"I'm going to go check on him Edward. He was a mess when I last saw him. James beat the fuck outta him. And they need help to pack James' shit up. He's been expelled"

Edward just cringed and sobbed harder.

I reached into Jasper's drawer in his Edward's dresser and pulled a sweater out. I sat Edward up. I striped his t-shirt off and slipped the sweater on. He groaned and tried to pull it off.

"This is JASPER'S" He bellered then broke down again I slipped into the bed with him. I pulled him into my arms and let him cry. I was glad that the door was locked and Rose was staying with Jasper until I showed up. This was something that embarrassed me, but Edward was like a brother to me, and I'd do anything for him. Same with Jasper.

Edward cried for over an hour until his sobs became silent and he fell asleep. I shifted him onto the bed and headed over to Jasper's.

Jasper was a basket case.

I could hear him from the hall.

"Please Rose" He sobbed "I need to see him, tell him what really happened"

I sighed and knocked on the door. Rose opened it, and Jasper shot from around the corner. He stumbled and croaked "Edward?" I shook my head.

"He doesn't want to see you Jasper" I sighed. "I tried to tell him over, and over what happened, but he'd stop me or wouldn't listen." Jasper fell to his knees.

Rose tried to get him up and into bed but he wouldn't move. I reached down a picked him up. I cuddled him until he cried himself to sleep. Removing myself from his grasp, Rose and I started to pack James' things. Rose left to find the dorm adviser and I deposited the boxes in the advisor's room.

"I'll take Jasper" Rose hugged me, and leaned up to kiss me.

"I'll take Edward" she kissed me again "Thank you for giving up for manly pride and comforting your friends"

I smiled at her, "They're like my little brother's Rosie. I'd do anything for them"

She smiled at me and kissed me again, then turned to head back to the Dorm.

I stepped back into Jasper's room, to find him sobbing again. I sat on his bed and he turned to me.

"He's really hurt?" I nodded "Jasper, I think he was planning on spending his life with you"

Jasper just sobbed harder. I rubbed his back and didn't move.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Guys.

So the next chapter is going to be a pain.

I'll post the song list after.

There's a lot more to see, and happen.

Reviews are awesome!!

XOXO Kai


	6. Playlist Update 1

**Playlist**

**Chapter 1 - Graduation **

Taylor Swift – Change

Alice Cooper – School's out for summer

**Chapter 2 – Moving In & New Friends**

Blink 182 – Going away to college

**Chapter 3 – The Beginning**

BOA – Eat you up

**Chapter 4 – Misunderstanding**

Aerosmith – Love Hurts

**Chapter 5 – Let the Aftermath Begin**

Gun N' Roses – Estranged

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hey Guys!

Okay so some of these songs are chosen just from just the names themselves.

I'll explain why I picked each song if you want or I can just leave them. Let me know what you want!


	7. Catatonic

Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight …. Just not my messy story!

Paramore - Decode

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat to find Rose asleep on Emmett's bed. I silently slipped from the covers and went to the bathroom.

As I showered, I decided that I was not going to talk to Jasper at all. Him cheating was the lowest blow he could give, and I knew that he knew that. I slipped into clean PJ's and shuffled back into bed. I didn't sleep at all that night

**Jasper POV**

I was disoriented when I woke. My head was killing me and my eye's were caked shut. Then last night events flitted past my memory, and I frantically looked around for Emmett. I found him sitting on the floor asleep. I draped my blanket over him and snuck out of the dorm. I rushed over to Edward's and started pounding on the door. Rose answered groggily.

"Please" I whispered bending my knees and spring back up, my hands pressed together as if I was praying.

"NO" I could hear Edward yell from the room. I tried to push into the room but Rose kept her hold on the door.

"Jasper, just give him time." I shook my head no and tried again. Rose managed to get the door shut and locked again. Leaning my back against it, I slid down to my ass. I curled my legs into my arms, and fell over to my side. I stayed curled up on my side and relived last night's events, thinking of how I'm going to be able to get to Edward to tell him the truth. I just wallowed in my pained empty chest.

**Rose POV**

It's been 5 hours since Jasper came. Emmett cant find him and I have no idea where he would go. Edward hasn't come out of the bathroom, I've tried to get him to eat, but he won't even open the door to let me go to the bathroom. I've held it all I can, put I really need to go.

I tripped over something outside of the door, once I steadied myself and looked I found Jasper. His eyes were blank, tears littered his cheeks. He was visibly shaking but it looked almost like he didn't notice me trip over him. I crouched beside him,

"Jasper?"

He didn't respond at all, it's almost as if his eye's got more hollowed. I shook him, and still nothing. I really shook him and he barely moved. I tried to pry his fingers from his legs, but every muscle in him was tensed. It was almost as if he was frozen.

This was scaring me. Catatonic kept ringing in my mind as I rushed for my cell phone.

Emmett answered after 3 rings "Rose?"

"Jasper" I breathed raggedly.

"Whoa, Rosie baby, what's got you so spooked?"

"Jasper…Catatonic, Door" I breathed as I rushed back to him. I lifted his head and slipped Edward's pillow underneath his head as Emmett yelled

"He's at the Dorm?"

"Yes, I don't think he's moved at all"

"Fuck" Emmett breathed

"I think he's catatonic"

"What baby?"

"He's suck between being conscience and unconscious"

I heard Emmett's breathing pick up with his feet, he was running full out now.

I flipped my phone shut and rushed back to Edward in the bathroom.

"He hasn't left. He's catatonic in the hallway Edward!" I screamed at him. I heard him groan and break down again.

"Open this fucking door and talk to your boyfriend!"

"He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Edward Roared

I heard a whimper from Jasper; I rushed over to him to find him completely out of it again.

"Edward!" I screamed, rushing the door.

"FUCK OFF ROSE" He roared "NO ONE WANT"S YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE. FUCK OFF!"

"EDWARD GET OVER YOURSELF! AND GET OUT HERE AND HELP JASPER JACKASS."

"FUCK OFF PLASTIC BITCH" He roared and shit started slamming into the door. I knew he was throwing shit.

"IF HE DOESN"T WAKE UP, JUST REMEMBER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT. All BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T TALK TO HIM" I started pounding back on the door. I normally don't get mad at people, but Edward's blatant disregard for Jasper was pissing me off. I know if Jasper was in Edward's place right now he would do anything he could to help Edward, and would at least listen to what he had to say.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and tug me from the room.

"Rosie, I could hear you from across the quad' he chuckled, "remind me not to get into a screaming match with you, you'd win hands down." I knew he was trying to get me to calm down but I was so mad all I saw was red. Emmett scooped me up and carried me down the stairs while Laurent carried Jasper. Emmett swung open Jasper' dorm room door and they laid us on a bed each.

I rushed off of the bed James used and to Jasper.

"Jasper? Honey wake up for Rosie" I whispered.

"Jasper! Please wakie wakie!"

Laurent decided to be his normal idiot self and say "Rose he's awake, his eyes are open"

I shot him a look that apparently scared him as he took a step back, "Ever head of catatonic fuck head?" I sneered

Emmett rested his hand onto Laurent's shoulder and said "Look dude, she's like a mother hen, and those two are her kids, I wouldn't mess with her and I'm 4 times her size."

Laurent nodded and slipped out of the room. I just kept brushing my fingers through Jasper's hair and whispering for him to wake up for me.

I sat there for 4 hours; Emmett reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"Come Rosie, You need food and sleep."

"I'm not leaving him Em, Edward doesn't even care that he's like this"

"I'm not going to take you from him baby, I just taking you for some food and we're stopping at the Dorm to pick up shit for me and you to use. We're moving in here until he wakes up"

I nodded and he lifted me onto his back, "Em, what are you doing?"

"You were swaying sitting on the floor, I really don't wanna have to scrape that pretty face of yours up off the pavement, you're exhausted" I nodded

"I was up most of the night with Edward" I nodded.

"I know, I barely slept at all last night, I just watched Jasper"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hey there!

So Reviews are awesome!

And the next chapter is Ed's POV. It'll be short, but so will the one after in Jasper's POV.

Things will get going again from there!

Enjoying this story I hope

XOXO

Kai


	8. Bathroom Blues

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight… Shitty I KNOW!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

"EDWARD GET OVER YOURSELF! AND GET OUT HERE AND HELP JASPER JACKASS." She bellowed. I cringed.

"FUCK OFF PLASTIC BITCH" I screamed back at her, and starting throwing anything with in my reach at the door.

"IF HE DOESN"T WAKE UP, JUST REMEMBER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT. All BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T TALK TO HIM" She returned, and started banging on the door. After about 5 minutes, I heard Emmett outside.

I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounds like her got her out of the room.

_He's Catatonic, _

I kept repeating it to myself. Part of me was wondering what gave him the right to be so hurt. What gave him the right to even care? What the fuck gave him the right to be hurt at all?

He was cheating

_That doesn't sound like Jasper._

He was still cheating_._

_Doesn't mean he doesn't love you, he was really drunk._

Doesn't excuse anything.

_No it doesn't but it doesn't mean he deserves the treatment he is getting. You know Rose is right._

Shut the Fuck UP!

_Edwar…_

I SAID SHUT UP_!_

_No... Ed_

SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_FINE Jackass! Good luck getting him back!_

I DON'T WANT HIS CHEATING ASS BACK….. He tore my heart out.

_At least listen to what he has to say._

NO!!!

I stopped listening to my internal voice then. My heart and head were battling each other, and my heart was winning out. I loved Jasper with all my heart, and soul. He was my life, he brought me out of the darkness, he calmed me, he showed me love, or what I at least thought was love. I would have given my life to and for him, but now, now that he's cheated on me. I will never even acknowledge him, let alone look at him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and I head Emmett softly talking to Rose.

"Pack up some of your things from the dresser; I don't wanna be away from him too long"

"What about all your movies and stuff Em?"

"I can always grab those later baby, right now Jasper is my priority"

I groaned, he used to be my priority. I always wanted to spend my entire life with him, get married, adopt a child, and sit on the swing together when we were old, and die together, be buried beside each other.

Didn't they get it, he tore my heart out beat it, stabbed it, stomped on it and shoved it back into my rubs. It's killing me to not be with him, it's killing me to tell him to go away, but I know he'd just do it again, and again, and again. And what happens if he falls for that person, or there's another woman, and she gets pregnant?

Every cell in my body is yelling and demanding that I go to his arms, that's why I've locked myself in here. I'm afraid if I open the door, I'll go running for him.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi guys!

Told you this was short, but we get a little more insight into how Ed's feeling!

Reviews make me happy.

Side's Feedback is critical to fucking awesome stories!

XOXO Kai


	9. Hallways Confessions and Dismissals

Disclaimer: SM owns all! Shit!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

I don't know how long I laid outside of Edward's dorm room. I don't remember anyone walking by, or how I even got there. I could tell I was lost. My arms and legs ached, but I couldn't get them to move. I registered that they should hurt, but I couldn't fell them. I couldn't talk or cry to scream like I was in my head.

I was cursing James. I was yelling at him that what he's done to us is so unfair. I never did anything to him. Edward never did anything to him.

I was cursing Edward for not at least listening to me. I was longing to be in his arms, but most of all I wanted to wipe that horrified, betrayed, heartbroken look from his face. The last look I ever saw from him, the look that wouldn't fade from my eyes.

I faintly heard Rosie's pleas for me to wake up, to come back to them. I heard her screams at Edward, but only registered his voice. Her words were like listening to someone who speaks to you in a language that you know only 10 words of, and that person never says a single one of those words.

I didn't notice I was even being lifted and carried until I registered the dull ache in my limbs explode into a searing pain. I noticed then that I was moved into my dorm.

I don't remember anything after that.

Not until I twitched and realized I had control of my body again.

I groaned and rolled over.

Emmett had Rose wrapped up in his arms while the slept on the bed beside mine. I sniffed and ran out the door. They both slept through my silent by hasty retreated from the room. I wandered around the campus aimlessly, and found myself outside of Edward's dorm before I realized where I was going.

I knocked softly and I heard a "FUCK OFF" From inside. A sob ripped from my chest as I slid down the door. I fell to my hands and knees, and eventually buckled onto my side. I cried for what seemed like ever.

"I'm SORRY" I called.

"But he's the one who kissed me; I would never do that to you. I love you. Please let me in. I'll beg on my knees, or from the roof tops, Please EDWARD.! "I sobbed out "Please" I whispered.

"It's been 3 days!" He roared, "Three Days and your apologizing now, after you made up some kind of lie!" He roared, I could hear things go flying in the room.

"FUCK OFF JASPER!" He roared.

"Edward Baby, Please. I didn't cheat! I never even kissed him!" I cried.

"LIES" He roared so loud I flinched.

"NO. I'm NOT LIEING TO YOU! PLEASE JUST LISTEN. LET ME TELL YOU THE WHOLE THING!" I cried.

"NO," He spat from the other room.

"Fuck off Jasper; I never want to see you again!"

I sobbed hard and harder.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Hope you like this lots!

XOXO.


	10. Empty

Disclaimer: SM owns all

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough" He almost whispered. I could hear the pain, and sorrow, and longing laced deeply in his voice. His words stopped me short. I had managed to keep my promise the last week. I decided he was not worth crying over. Or at least I told myself that.

It was the next morning now, and no one has seen or heard from Jasper. He hasn't come back to my door, and had his locks changed on his dorm room, but no one has seen him.

I felt like shit. Everything in my head and body yelled at me to just let him talk. But I saw what my mom did to my dad before she passed. How she had repeatedly cheated on my father. And every time he found out, she promised she would never cheat again. I

watched as my father's world crumbled around him. I refused to let that happen to me.

I knew Jasper was hurting right now, but he'd forget about me, and he'd fall for someone else, and be happy again.

*************

It was Saturday. Jasper's teachers had told Emmett that he was back in class, but still no one has seen him. Emmett and Rose were beginning to worry. I knew Jasper was just cutting himself off of any ties to me. He was giving me everything as an apology.

"Seriously Edward, No one has seen him. The guards say that they only see Jasper leave in the morning, and return right after class. The lunch guys haven't seen him except lunch. It's like he's disappeared."

"Good" I stated and walked from the dorm. Emmett followed me but kept quiet. We were on our way to the campus bar, and we had to pass Jasper's dorm. Emmett grunted and grabbed my arm. I watched where he pointed as Jasper snuck out from a door in the back, and climbed onto his bike. He pealed out of the parking lot so fast you blinked and he was gone.

"I wonder where he's off to in such a rush" Emmett pondered. I shrugged his hand off and replied coolly

"Probably to fuck James"

"Edward" Emmett sighed. I just left him standing there and headed to the bar.

*************

Emmett though he was being sly but I knew Emmett and Rose were watching Jasper's dorm to see if he sunk out. I didn't care anymore. I was back in classes and even thought my heart was still broken, and I was still stupidly in love with Jasper, I still didn't care.

I had not received one call, or text from Jasper, nor had he decided to grace my hallway again. He was never anywhere near where I was, and I had not caught a glimpse of him. I was starting to miss him. I missed his smile, and his smell. I still wore the sweatshirt Emmett put on me that first night. I slept in his t-shirt and boxers, and I still slept off to the side of the bed, leaving room for him. My heart and head were still warring against each other, and I was starting to feel the effects. I know I was being unfair to Rose and Emmett, but I was bitchy. I snapped at them over anything, and brooded over everything.

Rose still hasn't said much to me, but she is quiet. So I just ignore her and keep quiet in my seat. I just wasn't alive anymore. I was empty with out Jasper.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews. This is a look into Edward's psyche.

Enjoy, there's major drama in the next few chapters.

XOXO

Kai


	11. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Emmett POV

I had been watching Jasper's dorm for the last month. I knew exactly when he left, and most nights he came home in time to shower and change. And on the weekends, he never came home. Rose and I had been taking shifts after the first week once we figured out that he left at the same time and the same way. I decided I was going to follow him tonight. So I sat just outside of the campus, in a friend's car, waiting for Jasper on his bike. I almost missed him when he tore out of the campus. He ran the red and was going WAY to fast. I noticed as we passed under a bright street light he didn't have his helmet on.

He stopped running the reds, and I kept back behind other cars. After a 20 minute ride, he whipped into a parking lot, and I pulled into a lot two buildings over. I locked the door and snuck over to the parking lot. I noticed right away that it was a bar. I hide behind a large bush and sat. I looked at all the patrons in the line and was guessing from the way they dressed, it was a gay bar. I know my brother frequented the bars in the city, and text him. He confirmed it was the biggest gay bar in the city. I was outside 40 minutes before I watched Jasper exit the bar with an older man. I watched as they entered a car, and it drove around the building. I snuck around and watched as the man stepped out and Jasper lay in the back seat. When the man dropped his pants, I turned my head. I heard the man get off with Jasper, and then leave. I watched from behind the large garbage bin as Jasper swiped madly at his cheeks then stalked around the bar. I slipped back out as he high fived the bouncer, and slipped back in the club.

I watched Jasper exit with someone, and enter alone 6 times after that. He then slid onto his bike and drove off. I rushed to my car and followed. He pulled into a park area, and just sat there. I sat in my car until the sun came up and rushed back to the Dorm. Rosie was there, but Edward wasn't. I quickly told Rosie what I saw.

She had tears in her eyes after, "What was he like?"

"Not him, Rosie, He was empty and hollow, and completely passive and submissive."

Rose sobbed a little and I pulled her into my arms. She had confessed to me, that Jasper was a brother to her. They were so alike it wasn't even funny. I hurt me that she was hurting so much because of this. It's been over 2 months since James attacked Jasper. Edward had yet to talk to him, or let Jasper talk. I think seriously that Jasper has given up.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi all. Okay!

So things are still at a stand still. Will they get better, or worse? I'm not sure yet. I haven't written that far.

Let me know what you think so far. Things will change. Just how is the question?

Sorry they are so short, but you can only make them so long.

XOXO

Kai


	12. Late Night Horrors

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Rose POV**

Emmett and I followed Jasper over then next two weeks. The first night I saw Jasper let his body be used, I cried and cried.

The next few days I had to look away. Eventually I was able to steel myself against what I was feeling and was able to pay attention. Emmett still looked away, but I was able to watch. I had snuck closer to the man's car, and could see more. As I watched this last week and a half, I noticed a few things. One, Jasper never even tried with these men, he just laid there. Two, he never got hard, not once. He was never EVER turned on. He wasn't even breathing hard. Three, there was always tears in his eye. I watched his expressions and noticed it wasn't tears of discomfort or pain, but sorrow and longing. His eyes would glaze over and cloud and he'd get this really far away look on his face. Something told me he was going back to the look on Edward's face when he saw James kissing Jasper, somehow I KNEW this was how he was punishing himself. But I also knew it wasn't helping him how he thought. Fourth, he had a few men that frequently fucked him, and others I only saw once.

When he was finished for the night he's sit on the curb by his bike and cry. It took everything in and outta me to leave him. This was starting to get bad. Something was bound to escalate, and it wasn't going to be good.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Guys!

So a little into Rose's view and maybe a little foreshadowing?

Hope you like it!

P.S. Reviews are lacking guys. There are lots of chapters now, and very little reviews. Even an 'I like it', would be really helpful. Your comments and reviews help keep me excited to keep this going and keep me loving this. So PLZ review. I'm not one of those who withholds chapters for reviews. That's just cruel!

XOXO

Kai


	13. The Beginning to the End

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

It's been over 3 months since James kissed me. I've become something else from what I used to be. The men I've allowed to have my body have not given me anything of what I've needed. There's been no love or care or gentleness from anyone of them. I was hoping this punishment would help me to feel better. So far all it made me feel like was dirty. Which just seemed to re-enforce that I was never good enough for Edward. He was always so perfect, nothing gets to him, and nothing could touch him.

I was a little late getting to the club tonight. I had to find another way out of the dorm. Someone blocked the door I usually used.

When I pulled up I entered into the club. I was known as the one to use here. I never fought them, told anyone no, or asked them to reciprocate. As long as they used a condom, there were no issues. The minute I stepped into the club three new guys moved to where I stood. They approached and I nodded. I had slept with one a few times and when he approached me about having two of his friends join I accepted.

We slipped out the door, and around the building. Once we were past the big garbage bin, the tallest of the three men, grabbed my hands and bound them. I fought to take them off, and just as I was about to yell, the man I had let fuck me crashed his lips to mine. 99% of the men I slept with fucked me and left. Nothing more or less. No kissing, no blow jobs, no touching, just pants pulled from hips and they thrust into me.

The men lowered me to the ground and the one who had yet to touch me in any way shoved his cock into my mouth. I caught on and sucked him off as another entered me. I felt the man in my mouth cum, and I swallowed around him. The taller man then pushed himself into me, as the other two switched. After they each got a turn with my mouth and fucking me, they untied my wrists and left, laughing.

I heard one man mention "And I thought that was going to be hard. When you're a slut, you're a slut!" He laughed. I groaned and pulled my pants up. I flinched. I was sorer now than ever before. I quickly realized that they hadn't used condoms at all.

What is wrong with me?

Apparently if I'm going to hell, and letting my body be used then I deserved some sort of an STD. I didn't even both to crawl to the curb this time. I just broke down. Harder than I ever have, I cried and sobbed. I pulled at my hair, and cried out "Edward". It was filled with longing. I didn't want these men, I want him. I had finally given up, it was obvious that he decided that I was not worth it anymore, and he was better off with out me. I had watched him at lunches over the last while. While I noticed he was now a silent broader, he was still the same. He didn't want or need me. Not like I did.

I didn't hear, see, or notice Emmett until I was lifted into his arms.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi guys!

So things have changed. Emmett is now very worried about Jasper. Will he get better, or shut down worse than before?

Remember PLZ Review.

XOXO Kai


	14. Tears and Resolve

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Emmett POV**

I noticed Jasper was a little late getting to the club. I just started hanging outside of the club instead of following him. He always came to this club. It wasn't 3 minutes that Jasper was inside that he was being led into the alley by three men. This was new to me. I had only ever seen him with one man. I snuck in behind the dumpster, by slipping through the club and out the back door.

I had talked to the bouncer. Telling him that I was a very concerned friend, and was worried about him. The bouncer himself was worried about Jasper. He had a key cut for me, and I was able to just walk in, and out the back door, and return to the front the same way. This had happened almost 2 weeks ago.

I watched as the men laid Jasper down on the ground. It didn't escape my notice that they had his hands bound. I was very fearful of his safety, so I kept my eyes locked on the 4 men. I watched as they assaulted Jasper. He just sat there and took it, for anyone who didn't know him, he looked eager. For me there was nothing there for him to feel. No fear, or passion, or anything. I had noticed Rosie's observations were true.

Once the men were finished, and untied Jasper, they left him laying on the ground his pants in the corner, and he just laid there. I noticed him flinch at something one of them said. I missed it because I was so focused on Jasper. I watched as tears started streaming down his face, as he crawled over to his pants and slipped them on. He curled up in a ball then and sobbed harder that I've ever seen anyone cry. He kept moaning "Edward" over and over, with "I'm sorry I'm never enough" I was over to him in a second. I was trying to calm him down, but he just kept getting more and more hysterical. I scooped him up in my arms and ran for my Jeep.

"Emmett?" He whispered

"I'm here Jasper. I'm so sorry" I cried.

I realized then that I had tears running down my cheeks. I laid him on the back seat and covered him with my coat and climbed into my Jeep. I rushed to Rose's Dorm, and bound up the stairs with the smaller man in my arms. I kicked the door, and bellowed "Rose!" Jasper didn't flinch or move at all. He had stopped crying in the jeep, and was just limp. I noticed he wasn't catatonic, but he was empty. His eyes moved around, but it was like he couldn't grasp where he was, or what was happening to him or around him. He just seemed so lost in himself. I knew I was late, but I just kept kicking her door. Her roommate opened the door, and was about to yell at me when Jasper whimpered and her attention was brought to him.

She gasped and flung the door open all the way running for Rose. I dashed into her room, and laid him onto the roommate's bed. Rose shot up like a bullet and was over to him. He just whimpered again. Rose turned to me then and had a panicked look upon her face to match mine.

"He was at the club as usual, but this time there was three guys. They tied his hands and he let them. One of them said something that broke him I think. He just started crying and calling for Edward. He didn't even notice me standing there. I tried to calm him down, but he just got worse. I freaked. He got real quiet in the jeep, and now it's like he's lost in his head now. He's just whimpering"

Rose quickly stripped him and checked him over. I noticed then how skinny he was now. He looked like he hasn't slept much at all. You could see his hip bones and ribs almost poking from his skin. His hips and chest were bruised. Rose lifted his leg, and he whimpered and started shaking.

"Rosie, poke him there" She spun so fast that she almost fell off the bed, a "WHAT?" ripping from her throat.

"That got a reaction outta him. Like he was coming back from his head. I just want him back. Broken or not." Rose nodded and lifted his leg again. I looked to his face again.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rose's roommate gasped. My head snapped to her's.  
"WHAT?" I demanded.

"He's completely scar tissue and ripped flesh. He's been taken MANY times and way too hard. That had to have hurt him, and with the cum running from him, it's got to sting. Rose; probe the area gently, see if he reacts." She nodded and all three of us watched his face with tears in his eyes. Rose barely touched him before he screamed and shot up in the bed. He jerked his foot from her, and started crying.

"Oh god" I breathed. He had to be in a lot of pain. Rose's roommate pulled me out the door as Rose wrapped Jasper in a blanket.

"He's going to need a bath, his wrists are bruised, and he's going to need to go to the med centre to have that looked at" I nodded

"I doubt he'll go to the med centre though"

"He's going to need morphine for the pain Emmett"

"Is there anything we can do for him Sam?"

She nodded, "Yes, but lets get him into the tub first, then once Rose and I get him calmed, I'll give him one of my T3's." I nodded. I was glad they were going to take care of the bath. I love Jasper, but I've seen more of him than I ever should.

"I'll go force Edward to come while you're doing that." She nodded.

"Get the bath going Sam, I'll get him in."

After I lowered Jasper into the tub and extracted myself from his weak grip, I rushed over to the dorm. I would make Edward listen to him, if it was the last thing I did.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone. Okay so I hope you've liked this chapter. Things will change soon, just a few most really harsh chapters.

Review PLEASE!

Thanks!

XOXO

Kai


	15. Realizations

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

Emmett stormed into the dorm.

"EDWARD" He bellowed.

"Jesus Emmett, don't fucking yell, I'm right here"  
"GET UP AND FOLLOW ME" He gritted.

Being the arrogant SOB that I've become lately, I quirked an eye brow at the man.

He turned and slammed his fist into the wall, and sank to the floor. His face fell to his hand's and I heard a horrid sob wrench from his chest. I dropped my text book to the floor and rushed to him.

"Emmett?" I questioned "What's wrong?"

"I… I can't keep doing this" He sobbed.

"Doing what Em?" I asked gently

"Running between you two!" he said throwing his hands into the air and standing up.

"Jasper is currently a fucking pool of blood, cum and scars, laying in Rose's arms in her FUCKING TUB" He started off fericly and finished in a roar.

"He's been Miserable EDWARD! And don't pretend you havn't been just the same. You're just better a burying the feelings."

I stood gaping at Emmett. I really didn't realize he was so perseptive.

"Do you know what he's been doing every night since he stopped living in the hallway?" He seethed. I shook my head.

"He's been sneeking out of his dorm, and going to a club where he let's anyone fuck him. ANYONE! AT LEAST 3 A night. Then he sits in the alley and cries until the sun rises. He goes to class, and does it again. I've been so worried about him, that I've been following since a week after he started. I've sat hidden behind the garbage bin, and watched as a man I see as my brother is practically raped and then cries by himself in an alley, like the trash he believe he is. He's doing it to punish himself Edward! He's punishing himself because James ATTACKED HIM!" He yelled at me. He had stepped so close to me his nose brushed mine when he shook his head.

"James pinned him to the wall, and kissed him."

It finally made sense now. The look that he had on his face had another emotion I had been trying to figure out now for almost 3 months. Disgust.

"Oh god" I whispered and sunk to my knees. He didn't cheat, and now he's punishing himself for hurting me. Even though it was James, not Jasper who hurt me. Why did I even listen to what James said.

He was a asshole and a master manipulator. I knew it the moment I met him in his dorm.

The weight of the truth of what I had done to Jasper, crashed into me so hard I thought my heart would stop. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until Emmett pulled me to my feet and shook me screaming my name. I looked into his eyes, and I realized that it wasn't just Jasper I was hurting. I felt my legs give out as I screamed a sob. I kept sobbing out "Em, I'm so sorry"

He pulled me into his arms, and told me "Edward, stop. Just fix this and it's okay. Just stop"

I sobbed in his arms for a while. He then sat me back onto my feet and looked at me sternly.

"Do you think you can walk to Rose's dorm. You need to help Jasper. We had to physically hurt him to pull him from his mind. I've been gone 3 hours, I don't know what he's going to be like when we get there. Edward, you need to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best"

I sniffled an "Ok"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_


	16. The Start

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I barely had Jasper in my sight, before I fell to my knees. He had lost what looked to be 15 pounds; his hair was lank and limp. He looked so small with Rose curled around him. He was exhausted.

I faintly heard Rose's roommate saying something about pills.

"I was so scared I was going to have to sedate him. I had to push the painkiller into his mouth. I snuck a sleeping pill into his sandwich, which I had to force feed him." She sighed.

I scrambled up off the floor and rushed towards Jasper. Rose turned and sent me a look that would have stopped an army in their tracks. I just kept running for him. I all but leapt onto the bed. I felt my back slam into the wall as I hit the springs of the mattress. I reached out and snatched Jasper from Rose. I held him close to my chest and kissed his head. With a look of utter sorrow, I turned to Rose.

"God... I don't have the words to say I'm sorry or thank you enough for looking out for him. I'm such an idiot" I sobbed. I clutched to Jasper tighter, and I felt the longing that had consumed my life over the last two months. All my anger at Jasper had faded, and all I wanted was to have him again. But I kept telling myself he cheated on me, and I refused to let what happened to my dad, happen to me. I was such an idiot, if I would have looked at the situation a little harder I would have seen it. I just hope Jasper will take my stupid ass back.

"I'm a monster. I'm soo sorry" I sobbed to her.

"Shhhh" She breathed and reached out to brush my forehead with her fingers.

"Edward, Emmett explained to me about your mom. I understand. But I'm hurt that you didn't trust him, or us. Why didn't you listen to your heart, not your head?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"I was scared Rose. Deep down I think I always knew he didn't cheat. That's why my heart almost kept winning, but my head wouldn't let it go. I was so afraid that he would, that I wasn't enough for him, and he would leave me. God he's so amazing, and so sweet, and caring. He's so gentle, and kind. He'd take a bullet for a freaking STRANGER! How can he love me? How am I good enough for him? I'm selfish, and brutal. I'd let someone else take the bullet for me. And now add what I did to him, to Emmett, to YOU. I'm a fucking monster!" I sobbed into his hair. I felt his hands grip me back at some point in my speech.

"I'm not good enough for him. God he's so sweet, and has such a big heart. And I ripped it from his chest, cut it up and poured it back in. FUCK!" I Sobbed.

I felt Jasper push away from me slightly, and his head pulled up. I sniffed and looked down at him.

"Edward?" He whispered.

"I'm here baby. I'm soo fucking sorry. Please if you grant me nothing else, just believe that I'm sooo fucking sorry."

He reached up and cupped my face.

"I heard everything. Rose's voice woke me. I know you're sorry. I know about you're mom's issues, but you know me. I'd never do that to you. That's what hurts the most. The fact that you couldn't believe in your heart enough to know I'd never do that. And you are all I need. All I want. You're defiantly more than enough for me. I'm weak, and get my heart stamped on too often because of how caring I am. You're always there to protect me, and comfort me. You're hard on people; I bring out a nurturing side in you. I'm always afraid of things, and the future, you're my strength. When you're mind runs away on you, I'm there to ground you. When my fears control me, you're there to help me trough. "He whispered.

"Don't you see? I'm everything that completes you, and you're everything that completes me. We make each other better for it. "

I sighed. He was right.

"I'm soooo sorry Jasper" I breathed. "I didn't see it like that before. I love you Jasper. But for this I'll always be a monster"

"You're not a monster. I understand why you acted like you did. The pain will fade. I love you" He whispered.

I rocked him close and leaned down once I knew he was asleep again, "I'll do everything to gain you're complete trust back, and all of you're love. I'd do anything for you Jasper" I whispered.

Rose's hand came across my cheek lightly.

"Edward, sleep. I know you've been avoiding sleeping too." I nodded and she hummed me back to sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi guys!

Okay so not all if fixed! There's a lot Edward and Jasper need to do to gain each other back. Will it happen or will they break up?

There's still lots more to come.

This will end with one couple's wedding. Alice & Bella? Rose and Emmett? Carlisle and Renee? Edward & Jasper?

Who knows cuz I won't tell!

Hehe!

I'm eble!!!!! AHAHAHA!

Lol. Sorry lack of sleep and stress fudges my head.

Review

XOXO


	17. Relief

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Rose POV**

Edward scrambled up off the floor so loudly I felt Jasper shift. I turned and glared at him, just then he launched from the floor, over both of us and twisted in the air so that his back hit the all and he dropped to the bed. I was so surprised that I didn't even realize Jasper was gone from my embrace until I heard Edward sob out and I looked at him.

I watched as he caressed the side of Jasper's face before he pulled him to himself tightly and kissed the top of his head. Edward the looked at me, and what I saw on his face was nothing but raw pure emotion.

"God... I don't have the words to say I'm sorry or thank you enough for looking out for him. I'm such an idiot" He sobbed out. He clutched Jasper even tighter to himself and I watched the longing and loneliness fade from his eyes. He had complete sorrow, and horror, and petrifaction in his eyes. I knew he was horrified at what Jasper went through and was petrified that Jasper would kick him to the curb. I knew Jasper would never give his heart to anyone else, but I also knew there was a lot broken between them. This wasn't just Edward's fault. There was fault everywhere. It was going to be a long road to what they had. I was also fearful of Jasper's health. I wanted him tested, but it could wait until tomorrow.

"I'm a monster. I'm soooo sorry" Edward sobbed out. I noticed Jasper slightly sigh, and I knew he was awake. So I decided to ask the big question. The one we all were wondering. The one that answered what hurt us all.

I noticed he was sobbing harder and harder, so I reached over and brushed his forehead with my knuckles. "Shhhh… Edward, Emmett explained to me about your mom. I understand. But I'm hurt that you didn't trust him or us. Why didn't you listen to your heart, and not your head?" I knew that he knew Jasper would never cheat. Edward was Jasper's whole world. That boy was seriously in love with Edward.

He paused for a brief moment and I watched his eye's flicker with guilty, and remorse and embarrassment.

"I was scared Rose. Deep down I think I always knew he didn't cheat. That's why my heart almost kept winning, but my head wouldn't let it go. I was so afraid that he would, that I wasn't enough for him, and he would leave me. God he's so amazing, and so sweet, and caring. He's so gentle, and kind. He'd take a bullet for a freaking STRANGER! How can he love me? How am I good enough for him? I'm selfish, and brutal. I'd let someone else take the bullet for me. And now add what I did to him, to Emmett, to YOU. I'm a fucking monster!" He sobbed. Jasper's arms tighten around Edward after his first sentence. I knew it was usually Edward who comforted Jasper.

"I'm not good enough for him. God he's so sweet, and has such a big heart. And I ripped it from his chest, cut it up and poured it back in. FUCK!" He sobbed. Jasper pushed away from Edward slightly, and looked up at him.

"Edward?" He whispered.

"I'm here baby. I'm soooo fucking sorry. Please if you grant me nothing else, just believe that I'm soooo fucking sorry." Edward sobbed.

Jasper reached up and cupped Edward's face, and took a deep breath.

"I heard everything. Rose's voice woke me. I know you're sorry. I know about you're mom's issues, but you know me. I'd never do that to you. That's what hurts the most. The fact that you couldn't believe in your heart enough to know I'd never do that. And you are all I need. All I want. You're defiantly more than enough for me. I'm weak, and get my heart stamped on too often because of how caring I am. You're always there to protect me, and comfort me. You're hard on people; I bring out a nurturing side in you. I'm always afraid of things, and the future, you're my strength. When you're mind runs away on you, I'm there to ground you. When my fears control me, you're there to help me trough. "He whispered.

"Don't you see? I'm everything that completes you, and you're everything that completes me. We make each other better for it. "

Edward sighed and answered back,

"I'm soooo sorry Jasper I didn't see it like that before. I love you Jasper. But for this I'll always be a monster"

"You're not a monster. I understand why you acted like you did. The pain will fade. I love you" Jasper whispered.

I watched as Edward rocked him back to sleep then leaned down and whispered "I'll do everything to gain your complete trust back, and all of your love. I'd do anything for you Jasper"

My heart broke for them. All of this for nothing. I just hope it makes them stronger in the end. That it makes their bond unbreakable. I reached over and caressed his cheek.

"Edward, sleep. I know you've been avoiding sleeping too." He nodded, and I pulled both of them into my arms and hummed them to sleep. I looked over to find Emmett asleep on the floor. He finally looked peaceful. He had been so stressed lately; his studies and I had taken a backseat to Jasper. Not that I minded, I was so very proud of Emmett. He's a bear, but a gentle protective, caring bear. I heard Sam's gentle snores from the other bed. I slipped from the boys and pulled a few blankets from the closet and made a bed on the floor. I gently shook Emmett's shoulder to wake him. He grunted and curled up on the floor. I chuckled dryly and shook him again whispering to him "Em baby lets go to bed"

He woke that time with such a soft "Rosie" On his lips.

I pulled him over to the makeshift bed, and pulled into my arms. Emmett nuzzled my neck and sniffed.

I lifted his head. I knew he was happy this was done, but I knew it took soooo much out of him.

"Baby, I'm soooo proud of you. You put those boys before anything else, and that makes me love you even more. I know you ever scared shitless tonight. And I thank you and am so proud of you for taking care of Jasper. I know you see them as brothers. That they mean the same thing to you as Garrett. Thank you baby. I love those boys as much as you do."

He pulled me close then and Nuzzled into my neck again.

"Rosie, I was scared we were going to lose Jasper tonight. I'm still scared for them. I do love them like brothers. They are brothers to me. I love you more for what you did tonight. Thank you for starting helping them. It's going to be a while for them to get back t normal, but we'll be there to help, and to kick ass when needed. No more just taking care of them. They fight we get in there. I can't survive another episode of something like this. And I don't think Jasper can either."

I smiled at the man I love.

"I agree baby. Let's get some sleep. I know you've hand about as much sleep as Edward." He nodded.

"And we all have a hard busy time ahead of us. We all need to get caught back up, and get our grades up again, and we need to make sure those two make it through this. "He barely nodded. He was already asleep.

I closed my eyes and let a few tears of my pain, and relief fall, before the darkness of sleep took me over.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi guys!

So here's another POV into this whole situation. With Rosie and Edward's POV I'm not going to write a Jasper POV. It would just be over kill. Same with Emmett. His POV will come together, with the next chapter. Sam's POV.

Reviews PLZ

XOXO Kai


	18. The Bonds of Love

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

I could see that these four people in my room all were close. They were a family unit.

The love that Edward and Jasper shared almost floored me. I couldn't imagine loving someone so much I could forgive them for not believing me. I can't fathom how you could love someone enough to forgive everything that these two did to each other. Rose and Emmett made me so proud. I knew that they cared for these boys, but Rose was proud of Emmett leaving her and everything behind for these boys. The whole dynamic between these four was startling.

I was secretly jealous of the relationship they all shared. The trust that they had. The complete faith that they had in each other. The love that they shared. All of it was startling.

Rose and I had become fast friends when she moved in with me. We were assigned dorms together our first year. She and I quickly became best friends and we shared everything. Emmett had come into the picture 2 months after school started. I watched as Rose fell in love.

I secretly was completely envious of Rose. He was gorgeous, and had a heart of gold. Beautiful inside and out. She loved everyone unconditionally, and had an amazing boyfriend and love life. She now had this dynamic between them all. I just wanted to be apart of it.

I was sitting in my bed now, and watched these two perfect couples as they slumbered. I could see the strain as it started to take its toll on Emmett and then Rose soon after. Emmett looked relaxed and content again for the first time in a long time. I could see in the way he clutched at Rose he was seeking comfort. I knew this hit Emmett hard. You could see it in his demeanor and how he held himself. He was almost as hurt as Edward and Jasper. Rose looked peaceful, but still a little worried. I knew she was worried about everyone. That was Rosie. I know she would be worried about them all until this was long blown over.

Edward and Jasper looked as if they were finally home from a long trip away. The relief, love, and hope they emitted were powerful. They looked completely at home in each other's arms. They looked like that was exactly where they were supposed to be. I really hoped they could work out any other kinks, and learn to trust each other again. I knew it was going to be hard on them, Rose and Emmett too. I wanted desperately to help keep this image in my head. To keep this picture of them, too keep them like this forever. They were beautiful together and completely right.

When Jasper said the word's he did to Edward, something clicked within me. I had dated this man last year, and had fallen in love with him. I had found out about 4 months into the relationship that I was the other woman. I saw what Jasper said. My current boyfriend and I were completely different people. The man, who made me the other woman, was who I was in love with.

I reached over to my dresser and grabbed my phone. I flipped it over and scrolled my contacts.

S: Hi. Listen, I'm really sorry for acting like I have been this year. I'm sorry I said those words to you, and I want you to know a few things. I love you. I am in love with you. I am sorry I hurt you. I want you. I need you. Please just tell me if you want me in you're life, or if you want nothing to do with me.

I sent the message and placed my phone back on my dresser. I thought I would hear something from him in the morning, but before I could even settle back into my bed, my phone beeped.

J: I love you too. I am in love with you too. I'm sorry for using you and then hurting you. I'm sorry for the things I said, and didn't say. I want you too. I need you too.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi guys!

So Sam's and J's Relationship isn't going to be a big thing in this Story. I just want to Have Sam's happy ending, and this chapter did not go as planned. Hehe. So this story I'm thinking will probably finish at the beginning of the 2nd year. I'm not sure yet. It depends on how I write it.

Hope you enjoyed this!

XOXO

Kai


	19. Fear

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

I woke in a tangle of limbs with Edward. I was still sore as shit and I shifted with a quiet groan. Edward looked down at me, and smiled. He brushed his thumb over my cheek, and looked at me lovingly.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Emmett's and Sam's snore were the only sound in the run until then.

"For me being sore?" I asked. I could feel my ass throbbing, and my wrists were killing me.

"You're sore?" He asked

I nodded. I didn't want to vocalize why.

"From the men? " He whispered I sighed and nodded. I hid my face into his chest. I rubbed my cheeks on his shirt. I didn't want him to see me cry over that. I did that. I was the one who hurt me and him with that.

"Hey" Edward whispered softly. He knew what I was doing.

"I know you're ashamed baby. I'm sorry I pushed you to that. But please don't hide from me" I tightened my arms and pulled my self to him tight. I looked up at him then, and let the tears flow.

"I did it. I let them have me and hurt me, not you. You did nothing to make that happen. I decided that it was all I'm worth. I decided that it was alright. I decided to let them do it." I whispered.

"Oh Jasper" Edward muttered. Tears were falling from his eyes now and he pulled me back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and didn't relax his grip. I could tell that he was trying to shield me for the pain in everyway that he could.

"Jasper, baby. You're everything for me. You are my life. Regardless of where we go, you will always be my first priority, and everything that I need, and want. I'm sorry that, that happened to you. I'm sorry I left you so broken that you lashed out at you're self. I'm so sorry" he sobbed. His words became louder and I noticed the snoring stopped. I could hear a very quiet sniffle from Rose, and Emmett sigh.

"Rosie?" I whispered a little louder than before, unsure if Sam was still asleep or not.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Can we use your bathtub and bubble bath" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Edward let me go and I shifted stiffly out of the bed. Everything hurt. My arms were sore and my back felt like someone beat me. Edward stepped behind me and after I tried to stretch and ended up flinching half way, he started to massage my arms.

He walked behind me into the bathroom, where Rose already had the water running and bubble bath in the tub. She stood then and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so relieved you're ok Jazz."

"Thanks" I whispered into her ear.

She patted my cheek and then embraced Edward.

"Please tell me you're taking him back?"

"If he'll have me" He responded, looking pleadingly at me.

I nodded. "I can't live with out you." I responded in a small voice. Rose smiled and left the room. Edward walked up to me, and said in a strong confidant tone that made me believe his sentence.

"I'd die with out you in my life. I need you more than Air, or water, or sun, or food."

He smiled his brilliant crocked smile which I returned a little weakly. He cupped my face in both his hands and kissed me gently. I tried to convey all my love to him in that kiss. I notice that he was as well. It has been our first kiss since James and I loved it. Edward broke away and turned the taps off. He then walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"May I?" I nodded. He slipped his hands down my arms and chest, sliding them closer to slide down the centre of my stomach. He ran the tips of his fingers just under the hem of my shirt, and then slipped it up and over my head. I groaned a little as I lifted my arms to let him tug it off. He gently ran his hands over my shoulders and down my arms. He spun me to face the mirror and gasped. He ran his finger over the small of my back and I flinched. I turned and found a rather nasty burse from being laid onto of my hands. Edward turned me again to face the mirror and stepped behind me. He pulled me to him and smiled.

He brushed my cheek with his knuckles, and whispered into my ear "I'm sorry" I wiped the tears from my face, and sighed. He pointed to my nose and smiled at me in the mirror.

With our gazed locked in the mirror, he started

"I love your nose. It's small and cute and crinkles when you smile or concentrate. I love your eyes. They always tell me what you're feeling. I love your lips. They always speak nothing but the truth and taste amazing. I love your neck; it's where your smell is the most concentrated. I love your chest; it houses a heart that is too big to fit. I love your stomach, because it taught you to be the best cook ever." He slid my pants off of my waist and pushed my boxers down. He pointed to my hips, "I love your hips, and it's my favorite place to trail my lips. I love your thighs, my favorite place to run my hands. I love your knees; they bend just perfectly every time. I love your ankles; they always lock or snake around me perfectly. I love your toes, they're always ticklish. He grazed the back of my shoulders; I love your shoulders because they ripple when you move. I love the curve of your ass, because it so soft and smooth. He ran his hands back around my waist and pulled me tight to him. I love your waist, because it's the best way to pull your body as close to mine as possible. I love your elbows, they are never scarily, and you don't put cream on everyday. I love your hands and finger, because they express and create all of your creativity, skills, and amazing recipes that should have me fat by now. I love your hair, it's always soft and bouncy and feels like silk between my fingers." He smiled at me and wiped the tears off my face that were flowing freely. His hand slide down my stomach and grasped my cock and balls, "I love this part of you because it brings you the ultimate pleasure, and it makes me stupidly happy to give it to you." I sighed and spun around in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and cursed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, and pulled back. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped my tears again.

"Now you know why I see you as beautiful and amazing. This is why I love you," he placed his hand on my chest, then my forehead. "But this is that is why you are beautiful." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And that Edward is why I love you." He smiled and stepped away from me. He quickly shed his clothing and stepping into the water. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. I had to use my other hand to lift my legs up over the rim. Edward sat down and then helped me sit.

He massaged me from head to toe, and soaped up my hair. I rinsed my hair while Edward washed himself. When I came back up he wasn't in the water anymore. This irrational fear that he had left had me standing quickly and an "Edward!" Strangled from my fast breathing.

He wiped into the room, and came to me. Once his hands touched my skin I started to calm down. He looked shaken; he wrapped a towel around me and pulled me into his arms.

"Jasper?" He asked strangled. I just clung to him and cried.

"Rosie!" He called. Rose sprinted into the room Sam on her heals. They both darted their eyes between us.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I dunno! He just called for me, and when I got in here, he was almost hyperventilating and shaking."

Rose walked up to me, and wiped my tears.

"Were you scared?" I nodded.

"Of what?" Edward asked.

"That you left him again." Rose replied.

I nodded again.

"Oh Jasper" Edward muttered

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Guys!

Well things are starting to heal. But it's going to be slow.

I'm not sure if were going to have a lot of talks, but I will mention any that I don't write about!

XOXO.

Kai


	20. AN

Hi All!

Okay so I've deleted the last chapter!

The lovely **Princess HarleyHeaven** has agreed to become my beta. She did her thing on the last chapter, so I have replaced it. I'm just putting this up so you all know it's changed and so I can thank the wonder behind the name.

So I'll keep writing and when she can beta the chapters, she will.

So Sorry if I'm not posting everyday anymore. She's got a life too. Well mine consists of sleeping until 2 typing a few chapters and then sleeping again!. Lame. I know.

So I hope you enjoy the work she's done for me!

Thanks again to all of you and they Beautiful Beta Pants, **Princess HarleyHeaven**

XOXO


	21. Start the Healing Beta'd

_Disclaimer: SM owns all._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I got up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. I asked Emmett to run to the dorm and grab Jasper and me some clothes for us to change into. I was taking everyone out for breakfast as the beginning of a thank-you from me, for everything that I had put everyone through. Emmett agreed, and I turned back around to return to the bathroom when I heard it.

Just before entering the bathroom, there was a splash, and then a water-logged, panicked, barely whispered, "Edward!" reached my ears. I ran the rest of the way into the bathroom at full tilt and straight for Jasper. I grabbed his towel and wrapped him up in it, then pulled him into my arms. I was shaken. _What was wrong?_

"Jasper," I choked out, my throat constricting with my tears. Jasper's own tears had drenched my bare shoulder. Not speaking, he just tightened his grip around my waist and cried harder. Now I was terrified.

"ROSE!" I bellowed. Rosalie sprinted into the bathroom with Sam hot on her heels.

I was now standing in the tub with Jasper clinging almost desperately to me. I turned to the side so I could gauge Rose's expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically. Jasper's grip increased, and I looked at her, panic-stricken.

"I don't know. He just called for me, and when I got in here, he was almost ... hyperventilating, and shaking."

Understanding lit her features and she stepped forward and wiped Jasper's tears with her thumbs, smiling sadly at him.

"Were you scared?" she asked him softly.

He nodded.

"Of what?" I asked, startled.

It wasn't Jasper that answered my question, but Rosalie.

"That you left him again." she whispered. Jasper nodded again. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. He was really that terrified. I just went out for less than two minutes, and he was afraid that I had left him.

"Oh, Jasper," I muttered, then nuzzeled his neck with the tip of my nose. I really fucked him over. Now, I felt even _more_ like a monster.

Jasper clutched me to him as I backed out of the tub. I helped him over to the counter and lifted him up to sit him on the edge. Not knowing what else I could do, I just hugged him and rocked him back and forth.

And then Emmett walked in.

"What happened?" he muttered quietly to Rose. I sent her a look, and she nodded.

Emmett put the clothes on the counter and followed Rose and Sam out. Very carefully, I extracted myself from out of Jasper's arms, keeping one of his hands entwined with mine, and I grabbed the clothing that Em brought. I handed Jasper a shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of boxers, then helped him off the counter. We got dressed quickly and I noticed that our shirts were the same color.

I chuckled at Emmett, then once again grabbed Jasper's hand in mine and lead him from the room.

We went to our normal breakfast place -- a small diner close to campus -- and ate happily.

It felt good to talk with our friends, get each other caught up on what the other had missed, laugh at the jokes Emmett had made, and smiled. Jasper was just the same as before, but if what happened back in the bathroom was any indication, I knew that it would take very little to set him off.

Once breakfast was finished and we all left the diner, Jasper and I decided to go to a movie. We bought tickets to that new _Fast & Furious_ movie, drooling over the two main actors in the film, Vin Diesel and Paul Walker.

As we headed back to Jasper's dorm after the movie, he spoke.

"Edward?" his voice was quiet.

"Yes, baby?" I answered.

"I'm really far behind in my schoolwork. Do you think that you could ... maybe ... stay with me? While I studied?" he asked, bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down on it nervously.

"Of course. Grab your stuff and then we'll swing by my room and grab mine, then hit the library."

When we entered my dorm, Emmett and Rose were asleep on Em's bed. I sighed, a small smile playing on my lips, and covered them with my blanket.

Grabbing my books, I headed out the door and to the library with Jasper.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Okay._

_So things are getting better but we have discovered Jasper's incapatating fear, and Edward's self loathing._

_Well Review and let me know!_

_XOXO_

_Okay so the lovely __**Princess HarleyHeaven**__ has gone ahead and beta'd this chapter. This is soooooooo Much better now!!! THANK YOU!_


	22. Karma

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

It's been a month now since Jasper's major breakdown.

One month. It's amazing how fast that one month can change so much, and pass so quickly.

We'd had a few talks about what he went through when those men were using him. About how he never told them no, and how he would sit on the curb afterward and break down crying. That part kind of got to me the most, the fact that he would sit outside for however long and cry, thinking he didn't deserve me. Honestly, it was the other way around; I didn't deserve him. After everything I had said to him, everything I had put him through, I don't deserve his love and affection. But because I even still have said love and affection, I don't plan on taking it for granted.

I had moved into Jasper's dorm, while Rose moved into Emmett's. Sam landed her man, and we were all friends now. I think it's safe to say that we were all best friends, almost family, in some aspects. Either way, we all got along. Rose and Emmett had fallen behind on their studies as well because of what I now think of as The Incident, and we all got together in one of our dorms to study quite frequently.

It was Thursday night of the Easter-long weekend. Emmett was dragging us across the city to some big nightclub.

Jasper and I were getting ready when there was a sudden knock at the door.

I opened it to find Alice and Bella standing outside.

I stood there, either happy and excited or completely dumbfounded as to why they were here, I couldn't tell which, and gaped at the girls.

"Jasper," I rasped out.

He came running and stumbled when he saw the girls.

Tears started falling and he embraced Alice and Bella so tightly I was almost sure that their heads would go flying off at any possible second. I cringed mentally at the image I had just conjured up and shook it off.

They laughed and hugged him back. Alice broke the love-fest and came walking over to me. I opened my arms expecting a hug, but instead received a strong, hard punch in the middle of my chest.

"NEXT TIME LISTEN TO HIM! AND CALL US!"

I subconsciously rubbed the spot where Alice had hit me, then sighed and nodded, trying my best to keep the distress off my face. I'm not sure it worked because I noticed Alice's expression become a little sad, but she wiped it off quickly and threw her arms around me, followed by Bella.

"Who told you?"

"Emmett. He got a hold of your cell phone and called us. Told us everything, and that's why he planned this big night. So we could get together a catch up," Bella replied.

- - - - -

Emmett, Rose, Sam, and Jesse showed up at the door then. We all headed out to the diner, then off to the club in a taxi van.

The music was overly loud and there were a lot of people around. It was packed and the floor was sticky already. Jasper and I got drinks for everyone and went back to the table. We all danced and drank. It was nearing midnight when Jasper suddenly pulled me from the stage and out the door.

"Jasper?" I asked, worried.

"James," was all he said.

I turned and walked back into the bar. Scanning for James, I spotted him at the bar. I was already seeing red.

I jumped from the stage and walked up to him, head high, and determined.

He scowled at me and I smiled.

"_Edward_," he sneered.

"James."

"What do you want?"

"You."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Emmett saw us and followed. I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was about to called Jasper over as I shoved James up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want an apology," I said, stepping away.

He roared out laughter. That wasn't helping my anger much.

"For kissing that fuckhead?" he asked pointing to Jasper.

"To start with." I was seething. I could feel my nostrils flaring.

James swung at me, but I ducked and cracked him under the chin. My hand hurt like hell, but I kept going.

Emmett stepped in after a few more blows were landed and held him. I smiled at Emmett and looked at Jasper.

"Care to add anything?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and walked up to James. He kissed him full on the lips then kneed him in the crotch.

"I've been waiting to do that since ... well, forever!" he sneered at James. Seeing Jasper angry was a bit of a turn-on, and this was definitely not the time for my libido to kick in.

Emmett pushed James to the ground and I yanked him up by his ponytail.

"Em?" I asked.

Emmett smiled but shook his head.

"Both of you took care of everything I wanted to do other than cutting off his lips and castrating him." I chuckled darkly.

"James, you ever come near any of us again, and I'll let him do just that. In fact, I'd be honored to help him. Then make you eat it."

I dropped James and grasped Jasper's hand, intertwining our fingers together.

When we went home later, we walked through the door and I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Hard.

"Seeing you take on James like that was sexy. But, please, don't ever kiss him again."

Jasper chuckled and smiled. "Let me go brush him from me, and then you can reclaim me."

I smiled and let him go, and climbed onto the bed. Jasper came out wearing nothing and smiled when he heard my breathing hitch.

He crawled up the length of my body and kissed me with minty fresh breath. I groaned when he rocked his hips and his erection barely grazed mine. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again.

Jasper ran his hands down my chest and pulled my shirt off up over my head. He kissed his way down my neck, across my adam's apple, licked my collar bone, and nipped at my nipples. His lips trailed down my stomach, and he dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. His hands quickly undid my pants and I lifted my hips to let him pull them off. He quickly pushed my knees apart and bent my legs so that my feet were flat on the bed. He gripped my base and sucked my balls into his mouth. His tongue rolled over them, and I moaned and bucked into his slowly moving fist.

He dropped down to the middle of my thigh licking, kissing, and nipping at the skin there. Another moan found its way out when he found a sensitive spot and sucked. He did the same to the other leg, being sure they were getting equal attention. I knew he was teasing me, and I was about to go crazy.

"Please," I whispered. I wasn't above begging. If I had to beg, then damn it, I will.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I groaned. He was about to kill me. But oh, what a way to die.

"Your mouth," I replied, my voice low and husky, laced with pleasure and need; his mirrored mine when he replied,

"As you wish."

Jasper slipped his mouth over me and I almost came then. God, I love that mouth of his. I clenched my teeth and fists in an attempt to savor this moment. This was the first time we've been intimate since James's attack on Jasper, and I didn't want to ruin it by acting like a fifteen-year-old hormonal boy having sex for the first time. Not sure how Jasper would take it, but it would just ultimately kill the mood for me.

He flicked the foreskin on the head and up my slit before plunging down again and hollowing out his cheeks. He hummed around me and the reverberations of the sound sent electricity throughout my entire being, and I exploded. _So much for not coming prematurely._

Oh, well. At least I'm still in the mood.

Jasper crawled up and laid his head on the center of my chest. He kissed above my heart and nuzzled into me.

"Take me," he whispered.

I looked at him, "Are you sure?" I knew he was healed; Emmett and I dragged him to the medical centre to get checked out, and then be tested. He was okay. _Thank God._

He rolled over and I climbed atop him. I slipped some lube on myself and gently prepared him. I didn't want to regret this, so I made sure I was as gentle as I could possibly be. I leaned down, my chest pressed against his, and brushed his cheeks with my thumb.

"If you want me to stop, just say when. Okay?"

He nodded. I could tell he was nervous. Hell, I was nervous.

I placed myself at his entrance and pushed his hips into the bed. If he was straight in line with me, it would hurt less.

I pushed just the head in and watched as he flinched. I pushed all the way in and grasped his length with my hand. I pumped him with one hand and held one of his with the other, lacing our fingers together. His face was scrunched into discomfort and pain and his jaw and fists were clenched. As I started to bring him pleasure again he relaxed and I could tell when the pain had subsided. I knew with all his scar tissue it was going to take more to stretch him again, for him to be comfortable like he was before.

I pulled out slowly and watched his face carefully.

He showed a little discomfort, but that is it. I pushed back in even more gently and he didn't even react. His eyes were closed so I brushed his cheek with my thumb to get his attention.

When he opened his eyes there were too many emotions in them. Love, fear, anticipation, tenderness, want, lust, possessiveness, were the only ones I was able to focus on. He nodded gently and I pulled out again, and pushed back in with the same speed. He groaned and whispered "I'm okay, baby. Enjoy this, too."

I smiled and sped up a little. He moaned. I went a little harder and adjusted my position to be able to hit his prostate with every thrust. He moaned louder and arched his back a little.

I moaned at the movement, and thrust faster and harder. We both groaned. I kept up the slow pace, every three or four thrusts increasing my speed and strength. I was so close and I could tell he was, too, and I let go of him. He whimpered at the loss of contact. I leaned forward and trapped his length between our stomachs. I caressed his face and he cupped my cheek.

"I love you, baby," I whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back, and we both leapt off the cliff. Jasper's back arched high up off the bed, almost like he was trying to fly away into the Heavens. My body stiffened as my climax took over, and I let out a loud roar, as if I was the lion king, protecting his Pride Lands from intruders. I collapsed on his chest, and lay panting. I was shaky from both orgasms, what with not having sex for over five months.

Jasper helped me support myself as I pulled out from him and curled up against his side. He chuckled, and whispered, "Can I get up so we can clean ourselves up, and I can lock the door?"

I shook my head, he smiled and dropped a kiss on my head and slid out from under me. I sighed and rolled to face the wall. I laid on my side and closed my eyes. I was jolted out of my sleep by a cold cloth wiping my chest and work its way down. Jasper laughed, "Jesus, you almost put an Edward-shaped hole in the roof!"

He wiped me down and curled up to my back. I felt his lips at the base of my neck, and slowly work its way up into my hair. His hand was stroking the side of my face, and he was humming. It didn't take me much longer to fall back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

HI Everyone!!!

Okay so MAJOR thanks to the lovely Princess HarleyHeaven My beta!!

She was totally kind and offered to be that amazing person to help with my issues with spelling and grammar. HA! Me being good with grammar and spelling is like splitting atoms in my hand. IMPOSSIBLE!

Hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter. This story is coming to a close. And I'll be begging my beta to help me with my new Ed/Jay story!

Its gunna be good. They're in the ARMY!!!

HEHE.

Well let me know what you all think. I think there will only be one shots of their lives after the closing chapters. I'm thinking 1 or 2 then the one shots.

Well lots of love from me!

XOXO

Kai


	23. Forever

_Disclaimer: SM owns all._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

It was tough. Going through college and rebuilding the trust I had with Edward, and his for me, it was tough.

But we did it. We got through it, and our bond couldn't be anymore stronger.

Slowly but surely, Edward and I have gotten closer. As close to each other as we once were, before ... _him_. After four years of college, I still can't think of his name without shuddering. Then again, I try extremely hard not to think about him in the first, and all the drama and misunderstandings he brought with him.

Needless to say, I'm just glad that Edward finally listened ... and even took me back, after everything that's happened.

But, hey, I'm not one to complain. So I won't.

On to a light subject, it no longer hurts to be intimate with Edward. It took awhile to work ourselves back up to having sex again, but when we finally did reunite in the most intimate of ways, dancing to a song that no one else could hear, that only Edward and I made, it was worth it, and then some. It was like our first time all over again, and I couldn't help the wistful smile making its appearance on my lips just thinking about it.

Today is graduation day. It's weird how fast time flies when you're in school, but it does, and before you know it, you're finished. Well, I'm finished. Edward still has four more years of medical school to deal with, as well as his internship at whatever hospital he chooses, but regardless, we made it through. Together. And to go along with the smile on my face, my heart swelled with so much pride I had for him, it almost hurt. Like, my heart was starting to become too big for my chest, like it was going to outgrow my ribcage.

As expected, Alice and Bella came into town with Carlisle and Renee. I couldn't stop laughing at Alice as she currently fretted over Edward's unruly hair. She should know by now that there is absolutely nothing to be done to tame those beautiful, bronze tresses. Besides, I reather loved the tousled, unruly mop. Especially when we're in the throes of passion and I fist my hands in his hair ... okay, not helping. I should probably stop my thoughts from going any further before I find it suddenly uncomfortable to walk.

Bella, with a knowing smirk in my direction, pulled me from the room and whisked me into the cafeteria with our parents.

********

**Edward POV**

Today was the day. Emmett and Rose worked so hard to help me hide my search from Jasper. I could only hope that everything will go as planned.

I had texted Alice, Bella, and my father, that it was today.

And they had all replied with, _'We'll keep him distracted.'_

I just hope he doesn't figure out what's going on, or what I had planned. He could be perceptive when he wanted to be, if he knew something was up. But he also knew when not to press for any further details if someone didn't want to talk about it.

Once I saw that Bella had pulled Jasper from the room and shut the door behind them, I sank to my knees.

My hands were shaking, my stomach was curling with nerves, and I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead.

"Edward," Alice chastised, "calm down."

"Of course. You aren't nervous. She's already said 'yes'," I muttered.

Alice smacked me in the back of the head then hauled me to my feet.

"Edward. Seriously, you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick with worry." her voice took on a tone of worry.

"I think I'm already there," I chuckled darkly, no humor.

I went to run my fingers through my hair in my nervousness, but Alice batted my hands away and fixed it.

"If I see you run your hand through your hair one more time, I'm going to tell him," she threatened. Emmett was picking up the ring this morning and would pass it to me once we were in the line. I knew Jasper could tell I was nervous, but I just passed it off as graduation jitters. It wasn't a hard point to sell, considering that they played a small role in why I was nervous and acting not like my usual self at the current moment.

Alice pulled me downstairs to the dorm cafeteria, and I felt my stomach sink even more. It was only an hour until graduation, now. I was planning on asking him at dinner with the family. Carlisle used his name to get us into one of the best restaurants in Seattle. He had mentioned to the matron d' what I was planning, and had a table and everything on his end set up.

I couldn't find the energy in me to eat anything in the cafeteria, and that just tipped Jasper off even more.

********

**Jasper POV**

Now I was worried. Edward wasn't eating, and every time he lifted his hand, Alice shot him a death stare, and he was really quiet. Too quiet. Eerily quiet, even.

He was beside me, but wouldn't hold my hand or really show the same kind of affection he always does. When Emmett came in, Edward sat up straighter in his seat. Emmett took Rose's hand and then smiled and nodded at Edward. My stomach dropped and I was terrified that something was going on behind my back. I didn't like that feeling. At all.

Once we were all finished eating our food, we all headed off to the ceremony. Edward finally did reach for my hand then, but his palms were slick with a cold sweat, and he was shaking albeit minutely.

"Edward? Are you sure you're really okay? You're scaring me," I whispered. But he just smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

The ceremony went on and on, but I couldn't focus on anything but Edward and why he was acting differently. Rosalie, who was seated next to me, held my hand.

"Don't worry Jasper. He's just worried about medical school." I nodded, letting her know that I heard her.

But I didn't believe her.

********

**Edward POV**

Once we were inside of the building and forced into the line up, Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Edward. Chill out. You've got all of us high-strung. Especially Jasper. Rose just texted me that he's coming close to freaking out. He's really worried you're going to break up with him or tell him something's happening between us two." He chuckled, then added, "Oh! Yeah, here's the ring. You owe me. Big. The sales associate at the jewelry store thought I was the gay one, and tried to hit on me."

I didn't laugh. As funny as that story sounded, I couldn't laugh.

"Dude, you really are scared shitless, aren't you?"

I gave a look as if to say, "No shit, Sherlock," but just nodded at him instead and reached for his arm and clutched it tightly.

"Of what?" Emmett asked next.

"That ... that he'll say no?" I barely whispered, my words coming out as more of a question than a statement. I felt my gag reflex about to start just as I finished that sentence and rushed across the hall for the garbage. I was really glad that the line up was long and Jasper was too far away to hear anyone that would make a comment.

Emmett rushed over to me and held my hand. He hauled me away from the garbage when the line started moving. He wrapped his hands around my biceps and pushed me forward from behind. Alice saw this and shook her head, Carlisle had a worried expression on his face, and Emmett mouthed, "Vomit." I shuddered and was placed in my seat.

After the stupidly long, fucking boring ceremony, I was even worse for wear. Carlisle caught me right outside of the doors and hauled me off down an empty hallway.

"Son," my father started, but I held up my hand and opened my mouth to speak, but the nauseous feeling rose up from my stomach and I spun for the garbage at the end of the hall. I just barely made it. Carlisle was at my side soothing me and shushing me. I had nothing in my stomach but acid. I was surprised I could get sick as much as I did then.

"I've never seen someone throw up that much stomach acid," My father replied with a hard chuckle as he helped me up from the floor and wiped my brow. "Are you really that worried he'll say no?" I nodded. They didn't know about the six-month anti-date period between Jasper and I. And well, my father was about to.

"Dad, I caught Jasper's original roommate kissing him one night….." I spilled the whole thing. What I felt, what Jasper went through. I kept nothing out. I told him everything. I needed someone to reassure me. Only my father would understand that my guilt had built even more over time, instead of reduced.

"Son..." he breathed. I knew he was hurt that we kept this from him. But we also knew that they would be hurt by our actions. "I'm sorry you both went through that," he whispered.

I hugged him, and whispered so low, that even I barely heard it, "That's why I'm so scared. I'm afraid he never really forgave me for it, that he secretly hates me for everything I put him through."

My father wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, hard.

"Edward, that is ridiculous. I know you tend to take the blame on yourself when things go wrong, you always have. But you did not dictate Jasper's actions, and I understand yours. I know Jasper as I know you. He only blames himself. For all of it. I know you two would have talked about this, and I know how stubborn you both are. But please know that that boy loves you more than anything. Life and himself." I nodded and he stepped back. He wiped my tears, then his, and led me back into the gown room.

********

**Jasper POV**

Something is definitely wrong. Emmett was whispering to Rose, both had looks on their faces of fear and worry. Carlisle brought a very sick, scared-looking Edward back from some hall. Even Carlisle had a bit of pain and worry on his face. I quickly shucked my gown, handed it in, and left to the car, leaving them all behind. Carlisle was driving the girls, and Renee to the restaurant, and Emmett was driving Edward and me. I stood there for a good fifteen minutes, before I got the first text message. I was mad at Edward for telling them what was going on, but not telling me anything. I couldn't figure out what it was, because we had already exchanged presents the night before with everyone else, in Carlisle and Renee's hotel room. They even got Emmett and Rose something. Both had lost their parents, and started coming home with us. Carlisle saw them as his children, so did Renee.

About five minutes and ten text messages later, I finally looked at my phone. Most were from Edward, but there was one from Rose, Alice, Bella and Carlisle. I texted Emmett that I was waiting at the Jeep, then shut off my phone. When they arrived, I climbed into the Jeep and looked out the window on my left, not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone. Emmett pulled into the restaurant right behind Carlisle, and I followed in behind them silently. Edward kept asking me if I was all right, but I just kept ignoring him. I was mad and hurt and frustrated that he was hiding something from me that seemed so obviously important to him.

********

**Edward POV**

Jasper was pissed. I could see it. I was trying to find out exactly what had pissed him off. But deep down, I had a feeling it was me. He had just disappeared, then finally text Emmett after five minutes that he was at the Jeep, and then shut off his phone. The whole way to the restaurant he was quiet, not talking to anyone. I could tell by the way he ignored me, and the way his jaw was clenched, that he was pissed.

We all sat, paired off into our respective couples, and dinner went well. I was getting even more nervous, but I had to eat. Even if I end up having to corce myself, I had to eat. I was lightheaded. The room spun, making me more dizzy.

After dinner was finished, I excused myself to meet the matron d' near the restrooms. My hands were shaking so bad that I almost dropped the ring from my pocket.

"_Félicitations_," the older man had said, his French accent evident. I found it ironic. A Frenchman running an Italian restaurant.

I just simply nodded, not knowing what he had just said, but I think it was a ... compliment?

"_Nerveux_?" he asked.

That time I understood that he was aking me if I was nervous, it wasn't exactly rocket science. I shook my head and said, "Scared shitless."

The man smiled a placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I 'ave 'elped avec many, how you say, proposals ... over the years, and from what your fazzer 'as told moi, you and zis boy 'ave been togezzer for a _longtemps_, and you two are _complètement_ in love with each other. 'Ow many years 'as it been?" the Frenchman asked, his tone curious.

"Seven," I managed to choke out.

"Zen you two are meant to be, son. If you both made it through école secondaire, and université, zen you are meant to be." he smiled. I handed him the music from my pocket. With a sigh, and a clap on the shoulder from the man, I went back to the table. I could tell I was really showing my fear and nervousness now.

About five minutes after I sat back down the matron d' walked out onto a little stage area and smiled to the crowd.

"_Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir_! We are _complètement_ honored avec un speciale guest tonight. 'E is a _fantastique_, how you say, pianist. _S'il vous plait, bienvenue, Monsieur_ Edward Cullen." I heard Jasper let out a gasp and his head snapped towards me. I stood and walked to the piano.

"Hello," I smiled timidly."Thank you for allowing me to play on such a special night. Today was for my frends and I graduated from college." There was a round of applause before I continued. "This is a song I wrote for the person that I not only love, but I devote my entire life to." I smiled at Jasper, and got his returning smile back. I knew, right then, that I was forgiven for all the secrecy.

I sat down on the piano bench and my fingers hovered over the keys for the briefest of seconds before I started into the song.

After a few notes in, I began to sing.

"_With you, nothing is too much.__  
__With you, life is just fun.__  
__With you, tomorrow is never scary,__  
__With you, I know my heart is safe._

_I just want you to know that I love you too much.__  
__I just want you to know that you're everything I need.__  
__I just want you to know, that to me, you're perfect._

_Your smile starts my day,__  
__Your laughter brightens it,__  
__Your love makes me feel safe,__  
__Your words make me melt,__  
__And your smell is my favorite thing of all._

_Like I once told you, I love you from the hair on your head, to your little toes.__  
__I love the feel of your skin,__  
__I love the feel of your hair,__  
__I love the scent of your breath,__  
__I love the color of your eyes,__  
__I love the emotion that burns behind them,__  
__But most of all I love your heart.__  
__I love your soul."_

I stood then, letting the song stop. Emmett pushed Jasper towards me, and I fell to one knee. How I managed to be able to play or sing is beyond me. I swallowed the massive lump that took up residence in my throat and looked up into Jasper's eyes. He had tears cascading silently down his face. He cupped my face with his hand and wiped a tear from my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. I looked into his eyes as my left hand came up to hold his to my cheek.

"Jasper, baby, I love you more than my life, my future, my everything. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I had to fight the urge to bite my lower lip as I waited for his answer.

He dropped down and cupped my face in his hands. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" he replied.

With each 'yes' he would kiss my forehead, then my cheek, then my nose. My eyes, my chin. And finally, my lips. He repeated, "Yes," in between each kiss he would drop on my lips, and I had to fight hard to keep from smiling so that I could enjoy the kisses he was showering me with, but it proved to be a difficult feat.

My father walked over to us and dropped down to envelope us into a tight, warm hug.

"I'm proud of you both. _So fucking proud_." This caused Jasper and me to snap our heads to his face. He had tears in his eyes just like we did, but what startled us was the fact of him cursing.

"I told you, Edward." he said after kissing us both on the forehead, and then stood back up.

We got a round of applause from pretty much everyone in the entire restaurant. The family -- which now consisted of Emmett and Rosalie -- congratulated us when we made our way back to our table. We all left the restaurant about half an hour later, after enjoying a celebratory round of drinks from the matron d', and making plans to meet in the morning for breakfast.

Jasper and I had gotten an apartment last week, and for some reason, Emmett and Rose moved in next door to us. We never complained, though. It was pretty much a constant party with Emmett around, and more times than she could probably count, Rosalie has had to keep him in line. Whether it was just a smack on the back of his head, or threatening him with no sex for a month, she kept him in line.

By the time I realized that we were home, Jasper and I were already at our apartment door. And the second that the door was opened did Jasper begin to attack me with his mouth.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

********

**Jasper POV**

Edward stumbled backwards and fell just past the door. I landed on top of him, my tongue already in his mouth. I kicked the door shut when I heard Emmett's booming laughter and a loud, "They're at it already."

Rose just laughed and added, "Not even in the door."

I chuckled when I felt Edward groan. I kissed down his neck when we needed to breathe. He reached his hands down to the hem of my shirt, sliding his hands underneath and up, raising the material higher and higher until he was able to pull it over my head, throwing it somewhere behind him. Rolling us over, he hastily pulled off his shirt. I noticed that his eyes were filled with need and want and desire, and I knew that this wasn't going to be slow lovemaking. This, I was excited about. And I needed him in me. _Now_.

Edward pulled my legs up over his shoulders then, just as hastily as he did his shirt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and boxers from his hips. Once he kicked off everything below his waist, he turned his attention to the button and zipper of my pants and boxers, sliding them off my hips simultaneously and throwing them over his head somewhere.

He caressed my cheek gently as he positioned himself at my puckered hole. Edward pulled back and licked his palm and then stroked his length for some natural lubrication. He pushed into me then, slowly, inch by excruciating inch, and groaned. He pulled out, spread his legs wider, and thrust in, hard. When I felt Edward hit my prostate, the moan that was stuck in my throat, was released, loudly. He pulled out and gave another hard thrust, as he leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue as he thrust roughly in and out of me. The same pattern, over and over. In, out. In, out. Edward thrusted hard enough to push me forward on the hardwood floor, and bit down on my nipple. I screamed, and my orgasm almost tore through me right then. Edward chuckled and licked the area as he kept up his thrusting.

Loud grunts, hisses, and moans were making themselves heard the longer we kept up our intimate dancing. Edward had my hands pinned to the floor and started to thrust harder and faster. I knew he was close, and to be honest, so was I. He bent down, trailing kisses up from my chin to my ear, and whispered, "Come with me, baby," and then bit down hard on my other nipple. My back arched and a high-pitched, keening sound escaped my lips, it quickly became a scream as my orgasm washed over me. Edward didn't stop or slow down, or make his thrusts more gentle, as I climaxed. Wave after wave of pleasure kept me in the deep end until I felt him stiffen above and come with a roar. Edward, exhausted after his intense orgasm, collapsed on top of me. I was lightheaded, and I just lay there, gasping for breath.

I felt exhaustion pulling me under and mumbled, "I love you, Edward," just before plunging into the darkness.

********

**Edward POV**

I watched as Jasper arched up into me, and then explode. I was close and wanted to climax when he did, so I stepped up the pace and strength of my thrusts. I knew I was prolonging Jasper's orgasm. When I felt him spasm again, I was launched off the precipice right alongside him.

I collapsed upon his chest after we rode out the waves of our simultaneous orgasm. Jasper was a trembling mess beneath me while he fought to get his air. He laid there for about a minute before I heard his sleepily hazed, "I love you, Edward." I chuckled when I heard his soft snores. I pulled out of him and lifted myself up and gathered our clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. Going back into the livingroom, I scooped him up into my arms, cradling him against my chest. I laid him onto our bed, and cuddled right next to him.

I kissed his chest above his heart, and whispered into it, "After the wedding and school is finished, I want to adopt."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hi Everyone!_

_Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta _**_Princess HarleyHeaven. _**_There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! Your amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be._

_Hey guys! So this is the last chapter. Let me know if you want one shot updates for their lives._

_I'm writing another Ed/jay story. They're soldiers!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and the loyal readers!_

_XOXO_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**_Hey, everyone! Princess HarleyHeaven, here. Just needed to clarify some things ..._**

**_The Frenchman in the restaurant, I tried to make his dialogue sound like that of an actual Frenchman, as well as add in a few french words here and there. Not to mention that I wanted you read his dialogue as if you were hearing him speak to you, thus the reason for the weird words. I studied the language for three years in high school, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to put it to good use. Just wanted to say that little tidbit ... and now, I'll go ahead and put the translations of the different french words I used, in case you can't understand them. Okay?_**

**_Félicitations _**_-- "Congratulations"_

**_Nerveux _**_-- "nervous" ... should be easy enough._

**_complètement _**_-- "completely"_

**_longtemps _**_-- "long time"_

**_école secondaire_**_ -- "high school" or "senior high school"_

**_université_**_ -- "university" or "college"_

**_"Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir ..."_**_ -- "Ladies and gentlemen, good evening"_

**_"S'il vous plait, bienvenue, Monsieur ..."_**_ -- "Please, welcome, Mr. ..."_


	24. AN2

Author Note

Okay. So the last chapter was posted. Once I get the new story off the ground, give me a week or so, I'll start posting the one shots.

A few things about the new story,

The boys discover a little more slowly, I'll be trying to write day to day, so it'll be long. Hopefuly my beta will kick my ass when I mess up.

I'll only be posting once chapter per day. I wont post it until we've got at least 6 chapters already written, this way it gives my amaing beta Princess HarleyHeaven time to do her thing. It's going to drive me fucking nuts to have them buring up my account and hard drive.

I hope you enjoy the new story. There's more angst and pain to it, more circumstances. This new story will be more involved. And I'll be leaning on my beta a lot. So for that I can never find the words, or thank her enough for all the help she's giving me.

The new story is an special ops team that the boys are apart of.

Emmett and bella are brother and sister, rose and alice don't really exist.

I really hope you'll like this new story.

Let me know if I fudge it up any where, or you don't like something I did for it. I really am craving your constructive critisum.

But that you all for those that have been loyal reviewers and readers.

It means a lot that people actually like my crap, and that makes it worth writing it.

XOXO


	25. AN3

AN#3!!!!

Okay so the new story is up. It's called Desert Breaking. The name blows I know. I hate it, but it was the best that fit in my head. Grr

I'll update once a day, only one chapter. It's eating at me. I've got 11 chapters done, and they're burning up my hard drive. If you all review up to 50, I'll post two chapters.

Every 50 reviews gets you two chapters. Reviews help me stay inspired for you all.

Help you enjoy it. The first chapter is more of an intro, but it does play into the story a little later on. Which I'm having issues decided will come in and work out. Grr.

Hope you enjoy this new story. I'll write the first one shot tomorrow. My poor Beta Princess HarleyHeaven, is just flooding with my new chapters, so I'm not going to have her do her thing to the one shots okay guys?

Sorry, but the work she does, is a little more important to be done on the new story than this one.

Here is the order in which the one shot's will be. Any ideas for others not listed, feel free to review and let me know. I'll add them.

The first one shot will be Alice & Bella's Wedding, Jasper's first day as his career (Still have to choose) then the boys first Wedding planning day. Their first try on for their outfits is next after that. Followed by The day before the wedding, the night before where Alice and Bella separate them including the separate Bachelor parties. Ed's POV first chapter then Jay's. Followed by the wedding and reception, and then the wedding night. The honeymoon. Then Edward's grad from med school, His first day as an intern, His first lost patient then followed buy the boy's one year anniversary. Then Edward's Inter grad. Jasper's want of kids, while holding Bella and Alice's Daughter for the first time. Ed's first solo surgery. The adoption interview. The approval. Then the first day the get their new baby. The fifth birthday. The second child. Then the boys ten year anniversary. The day Jasper becomes head of where he works at. The first's Grad. The twin's grad. The first's girlfriend meet, and Sexual preference then the engagement. Then the wedding. Then the twin's wedding. The death of the boy's parents. The boy's become grandpas from the twins. Their 50th Wedding anniversary. Their grandkids grad. Their passing.

XOXO


	26. Oneshot 1 Alice and Bella's Wedding

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Jasper POV

The fitting for Alice and Bella's wedding was simple. Because of work and Edward's school, we had to go seperatly. Today is the girls wedding.

Edward stood bescide me now, waiting just outside of the doors with Alice, Bella was waiting just inside of the other room. When the wedding march started Edward held his arm out to me, and linking our arms we walked into the room and down the isle. We stepped apart on either side where our families were. Edward's on the left, Mine on the right. Rose and Emmett came down the isle next splitting, Rose on my side, Emmett with Edward. Alice came down the isle next on Carlisle's arm. They stopped at the bottoms of the podium and turned to watch Bella and Renee come down the isle. The girls dresses were beautiful, and the tuxes that they picked out for us guys were quite snazzy, and I couldn't wait to have Edward alone tonight. Carlisle and Renee placed the girls hands together and gave their daughter's to the other, then turned, grasped hands and sat down in the front row.

The ceremony was beautiful. The flowers that alice had picked out made the room smell like spring, and the way she had the lights situated was like the sun peaking through the trees.

Edward had heard me sniffle a little durning the ceremony and looked over to me. His face was a little tight and worried, but when he saw my smile, his softened and he smiled back at me.

There was a 40 minute 'recess' to give the guests time to make it to the reception hall. During the car ride I told Edward a few ideas that I had for our wedding.

"I was thinking that for our wedding during our vows that we have lights like Alice did, only they shine behind us to the crowd. Like a halo of light, because you're my angel."

"And you're mine" Edward replied.

I smiled at him then started into my next idea.

"Since my mom and dad, and nana have passed I want a picture of them right behind me, so that they look to be in my side of the wedding party, what do you think of having a picture of your mom on your side?"

"I like that"

Once dinner was done Edward stood and started his toast.

"I've known Bella my whole life, the kind of girl that she is, is kind, and gentle, and sweet, but she has a side to her that no one would mess with. Her intelegance is unparalleled in both book and street smarts. Alice is my sister. Her bubbly personality draws everyone in, and she has a drive that is unstoppable, though sometimes you wish it was. Alice's kind heart and smarts are something that I will forever learn from. These two women are truly soulmates. They complement each other, ground the other, and I don't know how but only Bella is able to keep Alice in line. What I'm trying to say is these two couldn't be more perfect for each other, and I'm so very honored and humbled to have them in my life, as my sister's confidants, and best friends."

It was Carlisle's turn next, but Renee stood with him.

"Alice, my daughter" Carlisle started

"Bella, my daughter" Renee finished.

"Today you have become both of my daughter's and both Renee's. The love that we have witnessed grow between you has inspired us. It' reminded me what true love it, what being a partner, a lover is. It's not about what other's think, or how you see yourselves, it's about the connection that you share. It's about the trust you have, the unconditional caring when you're at your best one moment, and you're worst the next. It's about learning, and experiencing and sharing moments, and memories, and lessons. It's about loving no matter what, and sharing everything. Remember that when you fight, remember that when your mad. Never go to bed mad and remember to forgive everything. Only fight about what's wrong then, not the past. And remember make up sex is the best. I love you both" Carlisle finished.

"Girls what you have is special, things will be hard, life will throw you curve balls, and blindside you but always remember what is important. Who is important. We love you both, and never let anything wedge between you." Renee smiled

Together her and Carlisle walked to them and smiled, then handed each a piece of paper.

"That is the address of the home that we have bought you. We talked about where you wanted to live remember?" they nodded, all four of them tears in their eyes.

"So Renee and I have bought you this home, for you to continue to grow, to experience in, to love in." The girls got up and they all hugged and kissed.

Then it was my turn.

I stood and walked over to them. I squatted down between them and snaked my arms around their shoulders pulling them into my sides.

"Girls, you have been there threw everything. Bella you gave Edward the courage to ask me out, and Alice you're the one who convinced me to open up to him. You both were there to level out our fights and to make us see the other's side. You taught me what real love is, and what a family is. For everything that you have done, I'll forever be greatful. You're both beautiful, loving, kind, caring old souls. You complement each other like I have never seen, and will forever lift each other up to a better level. You are both amazing, and strong, and fight for everything you want. There are just too many qualities to complement." I turned to look at Bella then, "Do you remember what you told me that first night.?"

He nodded her head. "You told me something that I will forever carry in my heart, you said "Jasper, I may have never met you before today, but you are family. I will always want to hear what you say, listen to what you need, and love you, help you and push you when you need it. Nothing will keep you from my heart. Nothing will stop me from loving you Jasper, and know that no matter what it is, I am here." I kissed her forehead then turned to alice.

"Alice, You have become my bestfriend outside of Edward. You always seemed to know how to calm me down, and get me to see clearly. Do you remember the first fight Edward and I had?" I smiled and giggled a little. "You said to me, Jasper? Are you really mad at him or yourself? What exacty are you feeling. Hurt, anger, jealousy? Before you decide to bring it up, you need to figure out exactly what you feel, what made you feel like that, and why? Then figure out what you need to voice, and remember to tell him the truth, and then sit down and talk about it. Alice, I have lived those words of advise every since, and It's made me realize that I was angry for nothing some times. It's saved a lot of arguments with everyone. From you Alice, I've learnt the single more important thing to remember when you love someone. That I need to understand my feelings before I can bring them up, and we can deal with them. This is a lesson that I will never forget Alice, and only you could make me see it" I kissed her cheek then leaned back and looked at them both. "I love you both and I have learned so many things from you both. I just hope that you have been able to learn as much from each other. I hope that you continue to learn and to love, and to grow. Thank you for sharing this special day, and for sharing your lives"

The rest of the reception was filled with dancing and drinking and pictures, and Jessica had Mike toting around the camera for everyone to say something to the girls.

I found it all beautiful, and I just hope that our wedding can be just a romantic, and sweet.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Okay so Alice and Bella's Wedding. I suck shit at speeches, so I hope I didn't end up killing the ch cuz of them.

Special thanks to marytya for suggesting a oneshot on parenthood. Because I'm not a parent myself, anyone who is can you IM me with a situation that you had to deal with, happy, sad, catching you kid with drugs or booze. Or just what your take on parenthood is. Because really I have no idea. But if no one does, then I'll wing it.

Hope you liked this one. The next one is The wedding planning meet with Alice, where they tell he what they want for their wedding!

XOXO


End file.
